


Wrong Number

by criesmom



Series: Wrong Number Universe [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drag Queen Jeonghan, Drag Queens, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Hansol drops his phone in the toilet (again) and posts his new number on facebook so his friends can text him. Seokmin manages to text the wrong number and comes into contact with Soonyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping that most of the names etc. are clear but just in case
> 
> Seokmin - Unknown number/Duckie/Dick Killer  
> Soonyoung - Soonyoungie  
> Seungkwan - Mariah  
> Hansol - Dudley  
> Mingyu - #TeamSnot  
> Minghao - Minghoe  
> Chan - Babiest Boy

**[Unknown number, 3:15pm]** lol did u drop your phone in the toilet again?

**[Sent, 3:27pm]** Who is this?

**[Unknown number, 3:28pm]** it’s Seokmin don’t act like u don’t know

**[Sent, 3:31pm]** Think you might have the wrong number dude

**[Unknown number, 3:32pm]** …  
**[Unknown number, 3:32pm]** is this not Hansol?

**[Sent, 3:34pm]** No sorry haha

**[Unknown number, 3:35pm]** um yikes sorry m8

**[Sent, 3:36pm]** How many times has Hansol dropped his phone in the toilet?

**[Unknown number, 3:36pm]** gonna be honest, I’m debating whether or not I should reply to you …

**[Sent, 3:37pm]** I’m hurt

**[Unknown number, 3:40pm]** …………………………………………………seven  
**[Unknown number, 3:40pm]** he has dropped his phone in the toilet exactly 7 times  
**[Unknown number, 3:40pm]** *8 times I just got his new number right

**[Sent, 3:45pm]** How

**[Unknown number, 3:46pm]** none of us know. I don’t even think HE knows tbh but we still love his clumsy ass  
**[Unknown number, 3:47pm]** even if he has to change his number every two months smh

**[Sent, 3:48pm]** Sounds like a fun guy

**[Unknown number, 3:49pm]** it’s mostly laughing at all their wildt situations he gets himself into tbh … shit just Keeps Happening To Him

**[Sent, 3:50pm]** Oh God hahahahaha  
**[Sent, 3:50pm]** Feel like I should probably change your contact number  
**[Sent, 3:51pm]** Just having your full number is too messy

**[Unknown number, 4:30pm]** most people call me DK  
**[Unknown number, 4:30pm]** (ps sorry I had to save Hansol from his boyfriend sjkfhgs)

**[Sent, 4:35pm]** DK? Also that’s okay

**[Unknown number, 4:36pm]** no one really knows what it means … dokyeom … Denmark

**[Sent, 4:37pm]** Donkey Kong … Duck Kid

**[Unknown number, 4:37pm]** Dick King … Dick Killer  
**[Unknown number, 4:37pm]** two kinds of people

**[Sent, 4:39pm]** I’m sorry I’m NOT saving you in my phone as Dick Killer

**[Unknown number, 4:40pm]** lol ur loss

**[Sent, 4:41pm]** Changed it

**[Duckie, 4:42pm]** Whom am I?

**[Sent, 4:43pm]** Duckie

**[Duckie, 4:45pm]** that’s … so cute what the Fuck  
**[Duckie, 4:45pm]** um also whomst tf are you?  
**[Duckie, 4:46pm]** like idk anything about you what’s ur name are u a girl or a boy UM HOW OLD ARE YOU

**[Sent, 4:47pm]** Soonyoung/Hoshi, I’m a boy (btw those aren’t the only genders in the world), and I turn 21 later this year

**[Duckie, 4:48pm]** the Fuck is a hoshi??? Also tru that’s my b ALSO you’re 96?

**[Sent, 4:49pm]** It’s Japanese for star, and yeah. How old are you? What’s your gender?

**[Duckie, 4:50pm]** o that’s p cute :’) ya boi is 20 and also is a boy lol  
**[Duckie, 4:50pm]** ps I’m setting ur name to Soonyoungie … for now

**[Sent, 4:52pm]** You really love ellipses, don’t you?

**[Duckie, 4:53pm]** um … come for me … you can pry these ellipses … out of these cold dead hands … bitnch

**[Sent, 4:54pm]** Hahahahaha you’re cute

**[Duckie, 4:55pm]** how many girls u say that to

**[Duckie, 4:56pm]** jksdhfgs um hold that thought Hansol n Seungkwan r grilling me brb

* * *

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** um hi I think the mysterious stranger just hit on me????

**[Mariah to Baby Boys]** aka they gave you the slightest bit of attention?

**[Dudley to Baby Boys]** ^

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** fuck both of you guys  
**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** also he just told me I’m cute :/

**[Mariah to Baby Boys]** “he”?

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** yEs “he” … his name is Soonyoung

**[Dudley to Baby Boys]** Sounds like he has a big d*ck

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** sdfjhgfsdmghsfdgs r u fuckin twelve why r u censoring the word dick  
**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** Hansol, wit a dick in his mouf: um sorry I have to censor this … it’s nsfw :/

**[Mariah to Baby Boys]** wait okay what info do you have on “”””Soonyoung”””” so far?

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** his nick name is hoshi … he was born in 96 … not 21 yet tho … um he’s a boy and supports nb people  
**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** thinks I’m cute :/

**[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah what the Fuck is going on?

**[Dudley to Baby Boys]** I put my new number on fb and dk tried to text it but got the number wrong, is now texting some 21 year old called Soonyoung who probably has a big d*ck

**[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** wild do we have a pic of him yet?

**[Dudley to Baby Boys]** ^

**[Mariah to Baby Boys]** ^

**[#TeamSnot to Baby Boys]** I just got here but ^

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** fuck I didn’t ask … what if he’s uglie

**[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** um no such thing  
**[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** all boys are beautiful and I love them

**[#TeamSnot to Baby Boys]** thas gay

**[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** love you too baby

**[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** @DK u better nt b abt 2 get a boyf I dnt want 2 b th only single one :(

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** yall chill out I don’t even KNOW the guy  
**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** I’m gonna sleep on this … ya bois anxiety is going wildt rn … she needs to Rest

**[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** gn !

**[#TeamSnot to Baby Boys]** night Seokmin

**[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** sleep well :( hope you feel better

**[Dudley to Baby Boys]** dream of big dick soonyoung

**[Mariah to Baby Boys]** I love u

* * *

 

**[Duckie, 7:01pm]** uh weird question I guess … feel free 2 say no ofc … but uhhhhhhhh could I get a fuckin photo of u?

[ **Soonyoungie, 7:15pm]** Haha, not at all weird. Give me a second  
**[Soonyoungie, 7:16pm]**

****

**[Duckie, 7:18pm]** um full offence you’re fucking beautiful?????

**[Soonyoungie, 7:19pm]** Ah, I don’t really think so but thanks :) can I ask for a photo of you?

**[Duckie, 7:22pm]**

**[Soonyoungie, 7:23pm]** You look older than ‘97

**[Duckie, 7:24pm]** skdfjhgs I promise to you on my fucking LIFE that I was born in 97

**[Soonyoungie, 7:25pm]** Haha, don’t worry I believe you. I was right, by the way

**[Duckie, 7:25pm]** about what?

**[Soonyoungie, 7:26pm]** You are cute ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung - 10:10/Soonyoungie  
> Jihoon - Satan's buttcheek  
> Junhui - the Most  
> Jeonghan - Blesséd  
> Seungcheol - Daddy  
> Jisoo - Hong  
> Wonwoo - xXx.RaWr.xXx  
> Seokmin - Duckie

**[10:10 to Lads]** Boy from wrong number is very cute

 **[Satan’s buttcheek to Lads]** You think everyone’s cute. This isn’t special.

 **[10:10 to Lads]** Ah but here’s the catch; he also thinks I’m cute

 **[the Most to Lads]** ? why are you always talking shit about yourself. Every single one of us have had a crush on you at some point or another. Just accept that you’re a catch

 **[10:10 to Lads]** Consider this; I hate myself

 **[the Most to Lads]** #edgy

**[10:10 to Lads]**

****

**[10:10 to Lads]** He’s so cute look at him

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** hi I’m gay

 **[10:10 to Lads]** NO  
 **[10:10 to Lads]** JEONGHAN DON’T YOU DARE 

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** I haven’t even done anything why are you coming for me like this?

 **[10:10 to Lads]** Because I know how you operate

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** guess that’s fair

 **[Daddy to Lads]** Jeonghan on his way to steal ur man

 **[10:10 to Lads]** NONE OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO  
 **[10:10 to Lads]** ALL OF YOU ARE BANNED 

 **[the Most to Lads]** anyone remember when hosh wasn’t a massive killjoy? Tbt we all thought he was hot and chill with no drama

 **[10:10 to Lads]** Yeah then I became friends with you and everything went downhill

 **[Hong to Lads]** What Is Going On Here In My Own House

 **[10:10** **to Lads]** I got a wrong number text and he’s very cute

 **[Hong to Lads]** have you hit on him?

 **[10:10 to Lads]** I’ve tried. The first time he made a joke and then disappeared for a couple hours and the second time was just now but he hasn’t replied

 **[the Most to Lads]** oh my god maybe he hates u !

 **[10:10 to Lads]** I know that’s a joke but also what if he does  
 **[10:10 to Lads]** What if he’s straight?  
 **[10:10 to Lads]** Shit I forgot straight people exist again 

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** relatable

 **[Daddy to Lads]** Soonyoung are you okay?

 **[10:10 to Lads]** Not really? Kinda spiralling right now

 **[Daddy to Lads]** Okay lads it’s validation time I’ll go first. Kwon Soonyoung is a beautiful human being and to be honest it was love at first sight (no homo). He always makes me happy and deserves to feel the happiness he brings to others’ lives

 **[the Most to Lads]** I also had a crush on Soonyoung. I take the piss out of him but I actually love him a lot and can’t imagine my life without him

 **[Satan’s buttcheek to Lads]** If Kwon Soonyoung was a dog he would be a nine-month-old golden retriever and I love him for it.

 **[Hong to Lads]** his name is star for a reason; he lights up the sky and is a celestial boy. An ethereal being amongst mere mortals

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** very good looking. Would put his dick in my mouth but would also stay to cuddle afterwards

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** a good soft boy. Everyone falls in love with him including me. 10/10 would date him again

 **[10:10 to Lads]** You guys I’m going to cry I love you all so much

 **[the Most to Lads]** you should’ve been born a cancer

 **[10:10 to Lads]** I just have a lot of love in my heart and you guys mean the world to me  
 **[10:10 to Lads]** Doesn’t look like he’s going to reply though. I really do feel a lot better, thanks you guys 

 **[Daddy to Lads]** Anytime Hoshi

* * *

 

 **[Duckie, 6:31am]** I’m gay

 **[Soonyoungie, 10:47am]** Good morning to you too

 **[Duckie, 10:49am]** good morning I’m still gay

 **[Soonyoungie, 10:50am]** So am I

 **[Duckie, 10:53am]** wait shit really?

 **[Soonyoungie, 10:54am]** Last I checked yeah haha  
 **[Soonyoungie, 10:55am]** I mean I’m pansexual but you know, similar concept 

 **[Duckie, 10:55am]** I know you’re waiting for me to ask if you’re sexually attracted to cutlery but dw I won’t lol … I Am Not That Man

 **[Soonyoungie, 10:56am]** Jesus Christ thank god  
 **[Soonyoungie, 10:56am]** You have no idea how often I get that question. I’m so tired of it and the answer is the same every time; yes 

 **[Duckie, 10:57am]** skfdhgsdgs yeah and I make moves on all my straight friends at sleep overs :/ wish people would stop assuming I don’t

 **[Soonyoungie, 10:58am]** Hahahaha  
 **[Soonyoungie, 11:05am]** So how come you were up so early? 

 **[Duckie, 11:06am]** bith I’d been up for like an hour before I texted u lol  
 **[Duckie, 11:07am]** uh long story short I live ten fucking years away from my university and have to catch the 6:43 train to get here for my 10am class 

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:09am]** Jesus Christ you poor thing  
 **[Soonyoungie, 11:09am]** I’m still in bed haha 

 **[Duckie, 11:11am]** 11:11 make a wish  
 **[Duckie, 11:11am]** yeah it sucks but I make it work 

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:12am]** Do you not have friends you can stay with who live closer?

 **[Duckie, 11:13am]** I mean yeah but I don’t like staying past my welcome :/  
 **[Duckie, 11:14am]** option 1: get up early as fuck and get no sleep. Option 2: sleep on someone’s couch for 5 nights a week w/o paying rent and eating all their food

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:16am]** Yeah that’s fair. I live like 5 minutes away from campus and I’m in my last year so I don’t have to be at uni all that often 

 **[Duckie, 11:16am]** lucky asshole  
 **[Duckie, 11:17am]** what uni are u at? If u don’t mind my asking ofc

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:18am]** KNUA, I’m doing dance choreo 

 **[Duckie, 11:20am]** oh that’s sick how long have you been dancing?

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:22am]** A while I guess? I think I was 13 or 14

 **[Duckie, 11:23am]** wish I could dance tbh :/ u kno when u listen 2 music n it fills up ur heart and u wanna burst?

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:24am]** God yes

 **[Duckie, 11:24am]** wot am I supposed to do with that? I can’t dance (which is what I imagine the rest of the world does) so I jus sit there. Twiddlin my thumbs. It’s painful

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:26am]** Not to be an asshole, but I can’t imagine my life without dancing

 **[Duckie, 11:27am]** good thing that’s what ur doing then lol

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:29am]** What about you?

 **[Duckie, 11:32am]** can you believe there aren’t ANY decent special needs courses in Seoul? That’s what I wanted to do but alas, there are no programmes :/ so I’m at nursing school and working part time as a teacher aide but like … it’s not the Same 

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:33am]** That’s so cool! Why did you want to go into that field? 

 **[Duckie, 11:41am]** without getting #fakedeep my sister has some pretty severe learning difficulties and got treated like shit in school. There just aren’t enough resources for disabled kids in school and even in the adult world and seeing her struggle through that was fucking heartbreaking. I think I was like 8? When I promised her I’d make the world better for her and I mean that’s a dumb promise bc I can’t do shit lol but this is the best I can do you know?  
 **[Duckie, 11:43am]** me: it’s not that deep  
                              me: writes a fucking essay 

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:45am]** That’s so sweet, I bet your sister’s proud of you

 **[Duckie, 11:46am]** she’s a pain in my ass is what she is … but yeah it makes her happy which makes me happy

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:47am]** Bless her :) also I’d love to keep chatting but my studio starts in 13 minutes and I’m still in bed oops

 **[Duckie, 11:49am]** good one lol have fun

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:50am]** Talk to you in a couple hours


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about a month or two after they first started talking. Lots of memeing which I love lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin - Duckie, Dick Killer, alpha meme  
> Soonyoung - Soonyoungie  
> Mingyu - #TeamSnot, sleazy, gyuby goober, fake fan  
> Minghao - Minghoe, Hao

**[Duckie, 11:37pm]** I have a very important question for you  
 **[Duckie, 11:37pm]** I know we been talking for a while but … ur answer is integral to the future of our friendship

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:38pm]** It better be good I woke up for this

 **[Duckie, 11:38pm]** um what were you doing asleep?

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:40pm]** I go to sleep at like ten

 **[Duckie, 11:41pm]** fucking grandpa  
 **[Duckie, 11:41pm]** but the question is worth it I promise

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:42pm]** Hit me

 **[Duckie, 11:42pm]** MOBB ft. Kush  
 **[Duckie, 11:43pm]** okay … what are ur thoughts on … thrussy

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:45pm]** What?

 **[Duckie, 11:46pm]** um wow the fucking disrespect

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:47pm]** Who’s Thrussy?

 **[Duckie, 11:48pm]** skjfdhlskdjghksjdfghkljdsfhgjksdhgdkjfhgsdjkfghskdjhgskjdfhgs  
 **[Duckie, 11:50pm]** when he fuck ur throat … that ur thrussy

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:52pm]** That… can’t be a real thing

 **[Duckie, 11:53pm]**  

**[Soonyoungie, 11:54pm]** Good night Seokmin.

 **[Duckie, 11:54pm]** tbh … if u hate on thrussy don’t talk to me … also I see ur full stop fuckin shady bitch

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:55pm]** Surely it’s past your bedtime, I know it’s definitely past mine

 **[Duckie, 11:56pm]** I was gonna get an early night but then I thought about thrussy and had to get your thoughts on it

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:57pm]** Were you just lying in bed and thrussy just came to you?

 **[Duckie, 11:58pm]** it was like in the movies u kno when their eyes fly open and it does a quick zoom on their face? Was like that

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:59pm]** Hahahahahahaha  
 **[Soonyoungie, 11:59pm]** I haven’t been up this late since I was seventeen

 **[Duckie, 12:00am]** fukin weak I get to sleep at like 2am

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:01am]** Why? Do you not love yourself?

 **[Duckie, 12:02am]** guess not lol

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:02am]** Relatable

 **[Duckie, 12:03am]** don’t tell me u hate urself … surely not … a rpicne as fine as urself  
 **[Duckie, 12:03am]** wow um I can’t spell?  
 **[Duckie, 2:04am]** uh I’m guessing u fell asleep lol  
 **[Duckie, 2:04am]** good night sweet rpicne … dream of me

* * *

 **[Soonyoungie, 8:01am]** That’s gay

 **[Duckie, 8:03am]** ur up early

 **[Soonyoungie, 8:03am]** I got up like half an hour ago actually, I have a studio today so

 **[Duckie, 8:04am]** I’m proud of you

 **[Soonyoungie, 8:05am]** Did you really get to sleep at 2am?

 **[Duckie, 8:06am]** ye bith … would I lie to you?

 **[Soonyoungie, 8:08am]** I mean, I don’t actually know you so you could be lying for all I know

 **[Duckie, 8:09am]** fair point … I could be a 17 year old girl

 **[Soonyoungie, 8:10am]** You better not be. We talked about thr*ssies

 **[Duckie, 8:10am]** sdkjfhgksjfhgsfjghfdgds you referenced thrussy for me :’)

 **[Soonyoungie, 8:11am]** And only for you baby boy  
 **[Soonyoungie, 8:11am]** Also brb have to dance

 **[Duckie, 8:12am]** lol have fun

* * *

 

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]**

****

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** sdfjkhgskjdfhgukjdhguskjfhgsdjkfhgskdjfhgskdjfghksdjfghsdjkgshdfjkghds  
 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** not sure … how to feel ?  
 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** is it a joke? Am I into it? Whom knows !

 **[#TeamSnot to Baby Boys]** um that’s hot  
 **[#TeamSnot to Baby Boys]** also v in character lmao

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** yeah I don’t see why you would be complaining

 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** I’M NOT COMPLAINGING SDJFKHGSDGS  
 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** I just … don’t know how to Feel  
 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** also how can both of you be baby boys? How does that work?

 **[#TeamSnot to Baby Boys]** wouldn’t you like to know ;)

**[Dick Killer set the nick name for Kim Mingyu to sleazy]**

**[sleazy to Baby Boys]** not gonna argue that tbh

 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** okay but none of this has answered my question

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** realistically Seokmin, only YOU can answer that question. None of us know the ins and outs of your kinks apart from you, so you’re going to have to figure it out on your own

 

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** um getting nsfw

 **[hao to 97 bois]** just yesterday u were talking about how u were craving dick in the baby boys gc

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** don’t come for me like this I’m trying to protect our younger babies

 **[gyuby goober to 97 bois]** Seokmin: daddy give me the dick  
also Seokmin: um someone mentioned a kink :/ too nsfw for all the legal aged members of this gc

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** can yall let me live

 **[hao to 97 bois]** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **[gyuby goober to 97 bois]** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**[Lee Seokmin left the group]**

**[Xu Minghao added Lee Seokmin]**

**[hao to 97 bois]** nice try baby boy

 **[Lee Seokmin to 97 bois]** bith………………

**[gyuby goober set the nick name for Lee Seokmin to um wot was ur nick name]**

**[um wot was ur nick name set his own nick name to alpha meme]**

**[alpha meme set the nick name for Kim Mingyu to fake fan]**

**[fake fan to 97 bois]** fair

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** okay so … maybe … I like … being called baby boy

 **[hao to 97 bois]** it’s good right?

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** I said maybe  >:(

 **[hao to 97 bois]** sure jan

* * *

**[Soonyoungie, 4:00pm]**

****

**[Soonyoungie, 4:00pm]** I’ve never sweat this much in my life

 **[Duckie, 4:01pm]** jesus Christ are u okay

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:03pm]** Wow thanks

 **[Duckie, 4:04pm]** kjdfhgskdfjghsd that’s not what I MEANT

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:05pm]** Haha it’s okay, I understand what you mean. I just had a really intense studio

 **[Duckie, 4:06pm]** rip sounds tiring  
 **[Duckie, 4:06pm]** O SHIT IS THAT WHY U SLEEP SO EARLY

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:07pm]** Haha, for the most part yeah  
 **[Soonyoungie, 4:09pm]** Also sorry if calling you “baby boy” made you uncomfortable earlier

 **[Duckie, 4:11pm]** gotta admit … caught me off guard a bit … but I’m not mad about it tbh

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:12pm]** Okay good  
 **[Soonyoungie, 4:12pm]** Also that’s gay

 **[Duckie, 4:15pm]** just like ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*\me/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:16pm]** Haha, you’re cute

 **[Duckie, 4:16pm]** how many girls u say that to :/  
 **[Duckie, 4:17pm]** um Why did u call me sjkfhgs

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:18pm]** WOW SORRY ABOUT THAT  
 **[Soonyoungie, 4:19pm]** I’m at Wonwoo’s place and he’s a menace

 **[Duckie, 4:20pm]** um same lol  
 **[Duckie, 4:24pm]** who’s Wonwoo?

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:27pm]** Uh, that’s complicated I guess

 **[Duckie, 4:28pm]** well now I really wanna know lol

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:34pm]** Haha, um he’s my best friend/ex-boyfriend  
 **[Soonyoungie, 4:35pm]** Like I said; complicated

 **[Duckie, 4:40pm]** n yall still hang out? That’s cute

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:43pm]** He is cute. Not when he’s taking my phone off me and reading my texts over my shoulder but you know

 **[Duckie, 4:43pm]** lol classic  
 **[Duckie, 4:44pm]** anyway … I have studying to do n then I’m meeting up with some friends … so I’ll talk to u later I guess

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:45pm]** Oh okay. Have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Rupaul's Drag Race together and talk about their friends :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin - Duckie  
> Soonyoung - Soonyoungie

**[Duckie, 6:01pm]** another question that is very important

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:02pm]** Is it about thrussy?

 **[Duckie, 6:02pm]** not … exactly

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:03pm]** What does that even mean?

 **[Duckie, 6:04pm]** do you watch/like … rupauls drag race?

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:07pm]** Oh thank god  
 **[Soonyoungie, 6:07pm]** I’m watching it right now, one of my friends is a drag queen and makes us all watch it with him so I’m invested now

 **[Duckie, 6:08pm]** BLESSED CONCEPT  
 **[Duckie, 6:08pm]** which friend is it? Also who is ur fave this season?

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:09pm]** Jeonghan (the one who works at a bar (as a drag queen lol)) and I really liked Charlie before she went home but I also really like Shea

 **[Duckie, 6:10pm]** that makes so much sense lol also yeah Charlie was good :((( I cried when she was talking about burying her friends she shouldn’t have gone home so early

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:11pm]** I can’t stand Aja

 **[Duckie, 6:12pm]** I have mixed feelings about her … I feel like I should hate her bc everyone else does but also … she’s v hot

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:12pm]** Okay but Valentina is the hot one

 **[Duckie, 6:13pm]** oh definitely, there’s no competition there  
 **[Duckie, 6:14pm]** WAIT CAN WE TALK ABOUT PEPPERMINT

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:14pm]** I’m so proud of Peppermint  
 **[Soonyoungie, 6:14pm]** Haha

 **[Duckie, 6:15pm]** my friend Minghao, the one I told you about that’s a massive bitch, they’re agender and damn near busted a nut they were crying so much when Peppermint came out  
 **[Duckie, 6:16pm]** I’m talking like curled up in their boyfriend’s lap sobbing and heaving … was a mess the poor darling

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:17pm]** That’s so good that they have that representation then, even if it’s not of their gender identity exactly. Is this the one that’s dating Seungkwan?

 **[Duckie, 6:18pm]** sdfgkjsdghfdgsfds no that’s Hansol (dropped his phone in the toilet) Minghao is dating Mingyu whomst is a disgusting germy bean pole

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:19pm]** Oh haha oops. There’s one more isn’t there?

 **[Duckie, 6:19pm]** yes … Chan my sweet babie … the babiest of boys … I would die to protect him … Mine Own Child whom I birthed Myself

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:20pm]** Hahahahaha  
 **[Soonyoungie, 6:20pm]** I’m so glad I’m in the middle for my group of friends. Our youngest gets a lot of shit

 **[Duckie, 6:21pm]** I could NEVER give Chan shit … he’s too delicate … too Precious  
 **[Duckie, 6:23pm]** also okay so I know there’s Jeonghan obviously, and one of them is American … um … I Suck lol uhhhhhhhhhh

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:24pm]** Haha, it’s Seungcheol, Joshua, Jeonghan, Jun, me, Wonwoo and Jihoon

 **[Duckie, 6:25pm]** binch I was gonna try to guess

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:25pm]** Oops sorry  
 **[Soonyoungie, 6:27pm]** The only ones dating in our group are Seungcheol, Joshua and Jihoon who are all dating each other. Jeonghan doesn’t believe in relationships I guess. Jun is ace so he’s not seeing anyone

 **[Duckie, 6:30pm]** and you and Wonwoo used to date right?

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:31pm]** Yep

 **[Duckie, 6:34pm]** what happened there

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:35pm]** Uh, kind of a long story

 **[Duckie, 6:36pm]** bith I got all day !! I don’t sleep till 2 rmr ?

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:36pm]** Haha, that’s true

 **[Duckie, 6:36pm]** um full offence Aja killed that lip sync wtf

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:40pm]** Okay so Wonwoo and I met wayyyy back in the day; towards the end of elementary school when my family moved and we got really close in middle school (which is when we started dating) so we ended up at the same high school and dated up until wait let me check with him  
 **[Soonyoungie, 6:43pm]** Beginning of the second year of uni (I thought it was halfway through first year? Weird) and we realised we just didn’t have romantic feelings for each other anymore. It was a mutual decision and was pretty clean which I’m happy about because I honestly can’t imagine my life without him

 **[Duckie, 6:46pm]** isn’t it weird being friends though? Like after so long of dating?

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:47pm]** Not really. Like I said; there were no romantic feelings at the end of it and there still aren’t. People like to try and tell you that you can’t be friends with your ex but I disagree

 **[Duckie, 6:49pm]** that makes sense I guess … idk I’ve never dated anyone so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:40pm]** Really? Damn you’re so cute though

 **[Duckie, 6:41pm]** um alright fuck boi

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:42pm]** Fuck I know but really, you’re super cute. I honestly assumed that you had dated a lot of people

 **[Duckie, 6:44pm]** consider this … I am a gay boy … in south korea … all my friends are gay but only one is single and he’s also my son … where am I going 2 find a dick

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:45pm]** Haha okay I guess that’s fair. But also to be honest if we knew each other face to face I would’ve made a move

 **[Duckie, 6:46pm]** sdfghjkfshgjsdgs ur jus sayin that

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:47pm]** I’m really not. You’re a catch, Seokmin, anyone would be lucky to date you

 **[Duckie, 6:50pm]** bonch … I’m really blushing … so hard … thank u  
 **[Duckie, 6:50pm]** also full offence but you’re also fucking beautiful … if we knew each other irl I probably wouldn’t have made a move but I’d def be an anxious fuckin mess talking to u lmao

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:51pm]** You don’t have to say that to be nice, Seokmin

 **[Duckie, 6:52pm]** bith u think I’m lying? Ur a catch too my dude … not to be nsfw but I think about holding ur hand a lot

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:54pm]** Not to be forward but there’s this one selfie you sent me hold on  
 **[Soonyoungie, 6:55pm]**

****

**[Soonyoungie, 6:55pm]** I think about this on a daily basis

 **[Duckie, 6:56pm]** skdfgksdjgs WHY THAT’S SO EMBARRASSING

 **[Soonyoungie, 6:58pm]** Again, not to be too forward, but it makes me think about kissing you

 **[Duckie, 7:02pm]** that’s gay … but also … that would b nice

 **[Soonyoungie, 7:04pm]** Wait really?

 **[Duckie, 7:07pm]** sdlfgs this is embarrassing but yeah … I kinda think abt kissing u a lot :/

 **[Soonyoungie, 7:09pm]** So do we have crushes on each other? Just want to clear the air because I know I definitely like you but don’t want to try anything if you don’t feel the same way

 **[Duckie, 7:15pm]** um I guess so ? I’ve kinda been suppressing it I guess but I do have a bit of a crush lol idk you’re fun to talk to and really nice and funny and really good looking

 **[Soonyoungie, 7:16pm]** :) good to know the feeling’s mutual

 **[Duckie, 7:20pm]** knees weak mom’s spaghetti  
 **[Duckie, 7:21pm]** I’ve never admitted to someone that I like them………. what happens next

 **[Soonyoungie, 7:23pm]** We keep talking, I guess. We could try meeting up maybe? I personally wouldn’t feel comfortable starting a relationship completely through text because whereas I’m pretty sure you’re not a catfish, you can never been too careful

 **[Duckie, 7:24pm]** um completely understandable … my anxiety is wildt right now so maybe we can talk about meeting up a bit later on idk sdfkjghsjdhgs  
 **[Duckie, 7:25pm]** bc I really like that idea but also ? kill bill sirens

 **[Soonyoungie, 7:26pm]** Whatever you’re comfortable with baby boy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baby Boys express their suspicions that Soonyoung might be a catfish so Seokmin decides to call him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu - #JusticeForSnot  
> Minghao - Minghoe  
> Seungkwan - Mariah  
> Hansol - Dudley  
> Chan - Babiest Boy  
> Seokmin - Dick Killer, Duckie  
> Soonyoung - Soonyoungie

**[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** IT FINALLY HAPPENED  
 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** LEE SEOKMIN FINALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** I’m so proud of you :’)

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** UM WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY DIDN’T I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT IT

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** he’s smiling at his phone :’’’’’) how cute

 **[Dudley to Baby Boys]** he’s Growen

 **[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** DK U PROMISED ME U WLDNT GET A BF !!!!!

 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** um yall can chill the Fuck out I don’t have a bf

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** wtf is happening

 **[Dudley to Baby Boys]**  

**[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** told soonyoung I wanted to hold his hand … he told me he thought abt kissing me a lot … I said I thought abt it too … will talk abt it more later

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** THAT SOUNDS LIKE BOYFRIENDS

 **[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** ^

 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** jkfghsdjghkjfdgs he said he wanted 2 meet irl before anything becomes official … which I get I mean I could be a catfish

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** don’t think you’re going on your own

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** dw we got that covered :*

 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** what the Fuck

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** me n hao gonna be lurkin in case he’s a catfish

 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** WHY YALL THINK HE’S A CAT FISH !!!!!

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** you’ve never seen him irl

 **[Dudley to Baby Boys]** he lives conveniently close

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** you ONLY talk to him through text

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** you’ve never skyped/facetimed/etc

 **[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** ^^^^^^^^^^

 **[Dick Killer** **to Baby Boys]** okay … he told me where he lives first (and it still isn’t that close. 3 hours is a long time) but also … that’s the only thing I can defend him for yikes

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** have u even had a phonecall with him?

 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** UM NO PHONES ARE TERRIFYING ??  
 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** maybe … I should at least try a phone call……………….. maybe

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** YES

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** YES

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** YES

 **[Dudley to Baby Boys]** YES

 **[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** YS

 **[Dick Killer to Baby Boys]** HHHHHHHHHHHHHH okay

 

“This is out of character.” Soonyoung’s voice was higher pitched than Seokmin expected, but it was slightly husky at the same time. He put it down to the time of day.

“Yeah, uh, the guys were giving me shit for you being a catfish?”

Soonyoung laughed softly, turning Seokmin’s throat dry. “That’s cute. We were having the same conversation, actually.”

Seokmin heard a deeper voice, further away from the phone than Soonyoung’s. “Hey Duckie.”

Seokmin choked on his own spit, looking at the bathroom door from where he lay in the bath tub. “I forgot that was my name in your phone.”

Soonyoung hummed contently. “I still think it’s cute.”

Seokmin tried to wipe away his blush with the sleeve of his sweater. “Who’s with you.”

“Wonwoo, I’m trying to convince him that you’re not a catfish.”

Seokmin laughed. “We live too close together and we’ve never had a phone call or skype call and only talked through text.”

Wonwoo piped up from the background, his voice getting closer to the speaker. “That’s what I’m saying! It’s too convenient!”

“Wonwoo, get _off,_ ” Soonyoung’s voice became strained and Seokmin’s breath hitched. “Looks like our friends have the same ideas.”

“I live three hours away from you; that’s not convenient.”

There was a pause.

“I thought he lived on campus?”

Seokmin laughed. “I live three _hours_ away from my campus.”

There was a dull thwack. “You bitch, you lied to me.”

“Ow, fuck off Wonwoo, I never told you that.” There was the sound of a struggle, Wonwoo yelping, and then a door being closed. “Sorry about that.”

“Did Wonwoo fall?”

“I pushed him off the couch. Well, I stood up from the couch and he fell off me.”

“Tag yourself I’m the couch.”

Soonyoung laughed again, and Seokmin’s heart jumped. “You have a nice voice.”

Seokmin panicked and blurted out the first thing he could think of. “I’m in the bath.”

Soonyoung paused. “You’re taking a bath?”

Seokmin scrunched up his eyes. “No, shit I mean, I’m lying in the bathtub. I’m not, you know, _in_ the bath. I’m just … in it.” He trailed off and tried not to kick himself.

“You’re cute. Why the bath?”

Seokmin exhaled. “I’m at Minghao and Mingyu’s and this is the only room with a lock. Otherwise they’d be in on this call too.”

“Oh, sorry Wonwoo was there then.”

“No, no that’s fine, it’s okay.”

Soonyoung sighed; softly and like a dream. “Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

“Not really.” Seokmin bit his lip, feeling the conversation go dead. “So are you at Wonwoo’s?”

“We live together. I’m currently in my room,” his voice strained, “on my bed. Much comfier than a bath. By the way, how can they afford a place with a bath?”

“Minghao’s dad works in real estate, you know, like buying houses, doing them up then selling them on, so he’s fucking loaded and _bought_ them a studio apartment.”

He let out a low whistle. “Imagine having that much money.”

“They don’t even pay rent.”

“Does their dad know they and Mingyu are dating?”

Seokmin thought for a moment. “I think their mum does, but their dad just thinks they’re best friends. Which is true; all three of us are.”

“The three of you? I thought there was more.”

Seokmin smiled. “We were born in the same year so we’re closer than the others.

“Hmm, that’s cute.”

“You think everything’s cute.”

Before Soonyoung could respond, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

“What?” Seokmin yelled at the door.

“We’re going to bed,” Minghao yawned. “Set you up on the couch.”

“Shit, do you need the bathroom?”

“Nah I’m gonna shit in the kitchen sink.”

Soonyoung laughed on the other end as Seokmin heaved himself out of the bath, stumbling a little as he reached out to open the door. Minghao was already in their pyjamas, Mingyu shirtless behind them.

Minghao pointed at Seokmin’s phone. “Put him on speaker.”

Seokmin instinctively held the phone away from them. “No.”

Minghao folded their arms. “Then I’m going to keep saying he’s a catfish.”

“Fucking bitch,” Seokmin said, even as he turned on the speaker phone. “Soonyoung, you’re now on speaker and Hao and Gyu are here.”

“Uh, hi.” Soonyoung’s voice was suddenly a lot smaller than it had been.

“Hi, are you a catfish? Because if you are my boyfriend’s dad can sue you,” Minghao said, eyes boring into Seokmin’s.

Mingyu put a hand on Minghao’s shoulder. “Babe, my dad would organise a witch hunt before he would defend a gay person in court.”

“This is why I didn’t want to put him on speaker, Jesus Christ.”

As Seokmin made to turn it off, Minghao gripped his wrist.

“Okay, different approach. DK is a delicate boy –”

“I’m not.”

“And we all love him a lot. Please be gentle with him.” They yawned again and pushed past Seokmin into the bathroom.

Mingyu smiled down at Seokmin, ruffling his hair as he joined Minghao at the sink. Seokmin shook his head, turning off the speaker phone and collapsing onto the couch where they had left him a blanket and pillow.

“They’re fucking embarrassing.”

“I get it. Mingyu sounds tall.”

Seokmin laughed in a way that made himself cringe. “How does someone _sound_ tall? I mean, you’re right he’s a fucking tree but.”

“I don’t know, he just does. How tall is he?”

“A hundred and eight six centimetres.”

“How do you know that so specifically?”

“I helped him measure himself yesterday. How tall are you?”

“Around one-seventy? Haven’t checked in a while.”

“You’re shorter than me, what the fuck?”

Soonyoung laughed. “Really? How tall are you?”

“Like one-seventy-nine? Maybe one-eighty? I really thought you’d be taller than me.”

Soonyoung’s laugh deteriorated into a giggle and Seokmin’s heart swelled in his chest. “Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you’re older? This really changes how I think of you, shit.”

“God you’re so fucking cute.”

Seokmin squirmed at the compliment. “You have a nice laugh.”

Soonyoung scoffed. “God, don’t say that, it’s awful.”

“No, I like it. You know when you listen to a song and it fills up your heart and you want to burst?”

“Mm, I’m familiar with the feeling.”

“That’s what your laugh is like.”

Soonyoung fell silent and Seokmin immediately started to panic. He was about to backtrack when he heard a sniff.

“That’s fucking gay.”

Seokmin laughed in relief. “Are you crying?”

Soonyoung let out a wet giggle. “Yeah, a bit.”

“I wish I could key smash in real life.”

He laughed again. “I don’t know why, that just really got me. You _really_ got me, Lee Seokmin.”

“It was only the truth,” Seokmin trailed off. “What the fuck is your family name?”

Soonyoung blew his nose away from the phone. “Kwon.”

“Kwon,” Seokmin tested out the word, liking the way it sounded. “Well, it was only the truth, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Seokmin heard a door open on the other end.

“What the fuck? Are you crying? What the fuck did he say to you, fucking bitch.”

“Wonwoo, chill out he just said something gay.”

Seokmin heard Wonwoo fall onto the bed. “My bad.”

There were sounds of shuffling and bed springs and Soonyoung sighed.

“Gonna have to let you go, Min – Wonwoo that tickles – I’ll talk to you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.”

“It was nice hearing your voice, finally.”

Seokmin smiled, covering it with his hand. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

 

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:43pm]** Goodnight baby xx

 **[Duckie, 11:43pm]** akdghsdfjkhds goodnight x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao accidentally meets Soonyoung n Seokmin is salty about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao - Haody  
> Seokmin - Sockmin, Duckie  
> Soonyoung - Soonyoungie, Not A Catfish, Whipped  
> Jeonghan - Blesséd  
> Wonwoo - xXx.RaWr.xXx  
> Jun - the Most  
> Jihoon - Stan's buttcheek  
> Seungcheol - Daddy  
> Joshua - Hong

**[Haody, 9:06am]** what uni does soonyoung go to?

 **[Sockmin, 9:07am]** KNUA, why?

 **[Haody, 9:08am]** can you believe that I just met him?

 **[Sockmin, 9:08am]** WHAT

 **[Haody, 9:09am]** yeah lol he’s here to help us on our choreo assessment

 **[Sockmin, 9:10am]** skjdfhgdkajhgksjdfhskjdfgsd does he know it’s you?

 **[Haody, 9:11am]** don’t think so. Dpes he know my pronouns?

 **[Sockmin, 9:11am]** yES I’m not a monster

 **[Haody, 9:12am]** sweet I’m going to talk to him

 **[Sockmin, 9:12am]** BITCH NO WHAT THE FUCK  
**[Sockmin, 9:14am]** HHHHH ARE U TALKING TO HIM RN  
**[Sockmin, 9:20am]** don,t embarrass me dear god PLEASE

 **[Haody, 11:30am]**  

**[Haody, 11:31am]** he’s cute and also #confirmed not a catfish

 **[Sockmin, 11:32am]** DID U EMBARRASS ME??!?!?!?!?!!?

 **[Haody, 11:33am]** dude chill out, no. he’s really cool btw I approve also ur meeting him on Friday

 **[Sockmin, 11:35am]** um Hwat?

**[Haody, 11:36am]**

 

* * *

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:37am]** Minghao is so lovely!

 **[Duckie, 11:37am]** sdkfhgsdkf what did they say abt me

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:38am]** Only good things, don’t worry. We spent most of the time choreographing anyway

 **[Duckie, 11:39am]** also … wot is this about Friday

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:41am]** Apparently we’re meeting each other. Minghao is very adamant

 **[Duckie, 11:43am]** um they’re a bitch is what they are … but yeah I get u they’re a stubborn ho

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:44am]** Good dancer, they learn really quickly too. Also I’m very impressed with their Korean, I thought it’d be choppier but it’s very good

 **[Duckie, 11:46am]** uhhhhh Hao has lived here since they were like 6 lol

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:48am]** Oh shit, my bad sorry

 **[Duckie, 11:50am]** alg, they have a bit of an accent left I guess. But yeah they’re fluent so  
**[Duckie, 11:51am]** anyway … Friday

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:53am]** Yeah, how comfortable are you with that?

 **[Duckie, 11:54am]** hhhhhhhhhh tbh not very … it’s too soon … my heart, she can’t handle it … I’m sorry

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:56am]** Haha, it’s okay, I figured it wouldn’t be a happening thing; not when it’s sprung on you like that

 **[Duckie, 11:56am]** THANK U

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:56am]** I’m ready when you are

 **[Duckie, 11:59am]** I can’t believe hao met u before I did … the Disrespect

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:01pm]** Haha, what are the chances right?

 **[Duckie, 12:02pm]** I’m sulking abt it tbh … avoiding them at uni …

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:03pm]** That’s cute

 **[Duckie, 12:05pm]** if hao is a stubborn ho I’m a salty ho … a petty bitch

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:06pm]** A toddler

 **[Duckie, 12:07pm]** hey :(

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:08pm]** What’s the bet you use someone as a human shield to hide from them

 **[Duckie, 12:08pm]** …  
**[Duckie, 12:09pm]** WELL I’M NOT DOING THAT RIGHT NOW SO DON’T EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:10pm]** Poor Chan

 **[Duckie, 12:10pm]** how did u know it was chan wtf

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:11pm]** Lucky guess

 

 **[Not A Catfish, 12:11pm]** He’s hiding behind Chan

 

 **[Duckie, 12:22pm]** u fuckin bitch u sold me out in cold blood

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:23pm]** :*

 **[Duckie, 12:23pm]** keep ur kisses … I don’t want them

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:24pm]** :’(

 **[Duckie, 12:15pm]** don’t come crying 2 me this is ur own fault u shouldn’t have given me away

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:16pm]** Okay but you were being childish

 **[Duckie, 12:17pm]** sdkfghskdjfhgsjkdghsjkdfhgsjkghsufgjhsg  
**[Duckie, 12:17pm]** babe that’s the point

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:18pm]** ?

 **[Duckie, 12:19pm]** we do this all the time lol have dumb play fights and I pout at them for a while until they buy me ice cream

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:20pm]** You’re actually two years old  
**[Soonyoungie, 12:21pm]** Also remind me to mildly piss you off one day so I can see you pout for a while

 **[Duckie, 12:23pm]** I hate that I read that message and immediately pouted

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:24pm]** Hahahahahaha, god you’re so cute

 **[Duckie, 12:25pm]** w/e ur cute too shut up

* * *

 **[Whipped to Lads]** I’m in too deep you guys

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** easy mistake

 **[Whipped to Lads]** Jeonghan please

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** good u need to bone so ur not still hung up on me

 **[Whipped to Lads]** Don’t flatter yourself

 **[the Most to Lads]** holy shit

 **[Satan’s buttcheek to Lads]** That was fucking savage.

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** brb gonna fucking murder soonyoung uwu

 **[Daddy to Lads]** He has a point, you know. You haven’t seen anyone since you two broke up

 **[Whipped to Lads]** I’m not still hung up on Wonwoo you guys what the fuck  
**[Whipped to Lads]** Did you all miss the part where I said I was in too deep with Seokmin?

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** actually u never said it was Seokmin  
**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** sounds like a good cover to still be hung up on me

 **[Whipped to Lads]** BRB going to fucking murder Wonwoo uwu

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** love you baby

 **[Whipped to Lads]** Anyway, I met one of his friends today when I went to the other uni for my paper and they set up like a date I guess for Friday but when I talked to Seokmin about it he said it was too soon  
**[Whipped to Lads]** But he’s so fucking cute I want to meet him right now and hold his dumb hands and kiss his dumb pouty lips

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** damn that’s gay

 **[Whipped to Lads]** I’m so gay for this kid it’s not funny

 **[the Most to Lads]** I agree with wonwoo you guys should bone

 **[Whipped to Lads]** I can’t if I haven’t met him though

 **[the Most to Lads]** so ? meet him ??

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** kid has anxiety and isn’t ready

 **[Whipped to Lads]** ^

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** come to the show tonight and just hook up with someone to blow steam

 **[Whipped to Lads]** I only want to hook up with Seokmin though

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** Jesus Christ you’re clingy  
**[Blesséd to Lads]** @wonwoo how did you date him for so long?

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** I liked the clinginess

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** I’m going to throw up don’t come to the show stay home and wallow in ur own clinginess

 **[Whipped to Lads]** The idea’s growing on me honestly. Maybe not to hook up but to just dance and relax a bit

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** ARE WE HAVING A DRAG NIGHT

 **[Satan’s buttcheek to Lads]** I HEARD DRAG NIGHT

 **[the Most to Lads]** DRAG NIGHT YES

 **[Hong to Lads]** just read through the messages and I’m in

 **[Satan’s buttcheek to Lads]** YES Cheollie are you coming?

 **[Daddy to Lads]** wouldn’t miss it for the world baby


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lads go out for Drag Night and Soonyoung ends up talking to Seokmin for a lot of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung - Soonyoungie  
> Seokmin - Duckie

**[Soonyoungie, 10:47pm]** Gay bar looks  
 **[Soonyoungie, 10:48pm]**  

**[Duckie, 10:50pm]** … it’s Wednesday

 **[Soonyoungie, 10:54pm]** Wednesday is student night

 **[Duckie, 10:55pm]** makes sense I guess

 **[Soonyoungie, 10:56pm]** Plus Jeonghan has a show tonight so I get even CHEAPER drinks

 **[Duckie, 10:57pm]** how much are u planning on drinking lmao

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:09am]** Hmm, jury’s still out on that one. Probably too much though

 **[Duckie, 12:09am]** fun fact: I’ve never been to a bar

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:11am]** WHAT  
 **[Soonyoungie, 12:11am]** I’M TAKING YOU NEXT WEEK  
 **[Soonyoungie, 12:11am]** OR WHENEVER YOU’RE COMFORTABLE I DON’T KNOW BUT I’M TAKING YOU ONE DAY

 **[Duckie, 12:12am]** sdlfkgslfdgsdfgfs okay lol

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:13am]** Okay sorry if I don’t reply v well we’re going in now

 **[Duckie, 12:14am]** stay safe babe

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:15am]** Thanks baby boy  <33333

 **[Duckie, 12:16am]** djfghsgds why do u call me baby boy

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:37am]** bc u are a baby boi  
 **[Soonyoungie, 12:37am]** and I am a Drunk Boi

 **[Duckie, 12:38am]** I’m not a baby boy  >:(

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:39am]** yeah u are lol I can’t fool me

 **[Duckie, 12:41am]** ur texting weird …

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:42m]** no I’m drunk

 **[Duckie, 12:43am]** ah my mistake

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:47am]** I’m a messy drunk always spilling drinks n falling n shit  
 **[Soonyoungie, 12:48am]** what kind of drunk r u tho that’s the real question

 **[Duckie, 12:55am]** uh well the closest I’ve been to drunk was last year at hao’s birthday and I jus got real clingy and also tried to hook up with everyone in our friend group lmao

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:16am]** damn u a freak

 **[Duckie, 1:17am]** was … was that a MEME?

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:18am]** it sure as shit was are u proud of me?

 **[Duckie, 1:19am]** :’) so proud you have no idea

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:20am]** I did it for u baby

 **[Duckie, 1:22am]** I never know what to say after u call me baby :/

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:23am]** do you not lke it?

 **[Duckie, 1:24am]** no I do I jus … dk how 2 respond

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:26am]** how much do you like it

 **[Duckie, 1:27am]** uM idk what does that Mean

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:28am]** do you like it or Like It ;)

 **[Duckie, 1:28am]** skjfhgfsd did u just wink at me lmaooooo

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:29am]** brah answer the question

 **[Duckie, 1:31am]** uhhhhhhhh the second one I guess

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:34am]** that’s gay  
 **[Soonyoungie, 1:34am]** and also really hot  
 **[Soonyoungie, 1:35am]** you know what? I’m super gay for you and also I want to have sex with you right now

 **[Duckie, 1:36am]** kdjsfhgskjdfghsjdkghsjkgsjgs ur drunk

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:37am]** true but I’m still going to want to have sex with u when I’m sober

 **[Duckie, 1:38am]** sjfhgdsjksfhgjsdgds oh ym gdo

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:40am]** I told you I was a messy drunk

 **[Duckie, 1:41am]** honest messy

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:42am]** honest more like HOEnest am I rite ladies

 **[Duckie, 1:43am]** another meme … I’m … so proud

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:44am]** obviously been texting u too much  
 **[Soonyoungie, 1:44am]** I take that back there’s no such thing

 **[Duckie, 1:45am]** um that’s gay

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:46am]** um we discussed this: I’m a big ol gay for u n wanna have sex with u

 **[Duckie, 1:47am]** while ur being honest … can I ask u a question?

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:47am]** is it abt wonwoo?

 **[Duckie, 1:49am]** …………..maybe

 

Seokmin almost dropped his phone on his face when it started ringing. With a glance to his bedroom door, he slid a thumb across the screen and held his phone to his ear. The music on Soonyoung’s end was faded and bass heavy, like it was playing from another room.

“I don’t have any feelings for him,” Soonyoung’s voice was slurred and husky. Seokmin could tell he had been shouting a lot.

“Are you sure?”

Soonyoung laughed. “I’m sitting on a toilet in a gay club telling you that I want to have sex with you; why would I lie about having feelings for my ex when I’m like this?”

Seokmin frowned. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Neither of us had feelings for the last few months of it,” he paused to stifle a burp, “we were just too nice to do anything about it. There’s nothing to worry about with him.”

“Sorry, I’m just overreacting.”

“It’s okay, I don’t blame you really. I still live with the asshole so I can see why it’d be confusing for you.”

The music got loud for a moment and then died down again, a door banged open and made Seokmin jump. He heard a voice that at first he thought was Wonwoo’s but soon realised he didn’t recognise.

“Why are you on the fucking toilet?”

“I’m talking to Seokmin.”

“I’m gonna smoke.”

“Okay.”

Seokmin froze at the sound of footsteps in the house, but relaxed when he realised it was his sister going to the bathroom.

“Who’s that?”

“Jun, he’s having a smoke.”

“I heard, tell him hi.”

“Seokmin says hi.”

“Hi, Duckie.”

“Why is that still my name in your phone?”

Soonyoung hummed. “’Cos it’s cute. And you’re cute.” He let out a sigh. “I still want to have sex with you.”

Jun coughed. “Jesus Christ what have you guys been talking about?”

Soonyoung tutted. “Nothing shut up.”

There was a whine of protest and then Jun was speaking directly into the phone. “I’m confiscating his phone.”

Seokmin furrowed his brows. “Why?”

Jun sighed as Soonyoung whined in the background. “If I let him talk to you any longer he’s gonna say some dumb shit and get himself into a dumb situation with his dumb brain. He’s already making grabby hands at me.” Seokmin’s heart leapt. “He’ll text you at 3:33pm tomorrow. Anyway, you should get some sleep.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’ll let him say goodbye and then you’re going to have to wait for him to wake up again.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m going to keep holding the phone, Hoshi.”

Soonyoung was still whining a bit when he was given the phone. “Goodnight baby boy.”

“Goodnight Soonyoung. Stay safe.”

“Mm, thanks baby.”

Without further warning, the line went dead and Seokmin yawned. He tucked his phone under his pillow and got more comfortable to fall asleep, still smiling and rubbing his thighs together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin goes shopping with his sister

**[Soonyoungie, 3:33pm]** I want to die

 **[Duckie, 3:34pm]** damn jun was right

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:34pm]** What did he say?

 **[Duckie, 3:35pm]** fggfdsjgsh when he confiscated ur phone last night he said u would text me at 3:33pm … and Here We Are

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:36pm]** You know when your mother says “I know you better than you know yourself”? Jun actually knows us better than we know ourselves and it’s scary

 **[Duckie, 3:36pm]** kjshfgkjfgs amazing

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:37pm]** Anyway, as I was saying: I want to die

 **[Duckie, 3:38pm]** how much did u have 2 drink

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:39pm]** Too much. So many jäger bombs

 **[Duckie, 3:41pm]** how much of it do u rmr?

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:42pm]** I know you mean the phone call specifically, which I do remember perfectly  
 **[Soonyoungie, 3:42pm]** And now I’m sober and I was right; I DO still want to have sex with you

 **[Duckie, 3:44pm]** kdfjhgksjdfhgkdsjf YYOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT TO A GUY BLEASE

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:45pm]** Why not?

 **[Duckie, 3:46pm]** BECAUSE I’M IN PUBLIQUÉ

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:47pm]** Aw, has baby got a boner?

 **[Duckie, 3:49pm]** are you attempting to Sext with me, sir?

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:50pm]** God I wish I was but I’m way too hungover for that

 **[Duckie, 3:51pm]** ksdfjhgfksfjdhgkjdfhgsjkdfhgksjhfgjshgs LMAOOOOOOOOOOO

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:51pm]** Anyway what are you up to?

 **[Duckie, 3:52pm]** as I said I am in publiqué with my sister bc she wants to get a new jacket … says she’s running out of fresh outfits for her insta

 **[Soonyoungie, 3:54pm]** Has she had any luck?

 **[Duckie, 3:56pm]** ye she can’t decide on a jacket bc there’s two that r really cute  
 **[Duckie, 3:56pm]** actually she wants ur opinion lol let me get som pics  
 **[Duckie, 3:58pm]**  

**[Soonyoungie, 4:00pm]** First one for sure. Wonwoo agrees

 **[Duckie, 4:01pm]** o sick tell him I say hi  
 **[Duckie, 4:01pm]** also that's actually perfect jksfdhgkj esp when she's in her wheelchair

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:02pm]** If you ask if I have feelings for him again I swear to god

 **[Duckie, 4:02pm]** skfjdhgkjfdshgs I wasn’t going to  
 **[Duckie, 4:04pm]** I trust u and also idk it feels weird fussing over it when I don’t ?? actually know u irl and we’re not dating or w/e so idk I was being dum

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:05pm]** Okay, that’s good. Also, please don’t feel pressured but when do you think we’ll be able to meet up?

 **[Duckie, 4:09pm]** HHHHHHH I mean soon hopefully idk uhhhhhh  
 **[Duckie, 4:10pm]** knees weak ,,,moms spaghetti

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:12pm]** Like I said, no pressure  
 **[Soonyoungie, 4:15pm]** Do you think you’d be more comfortable if it was in a group situation? I know spending one on one time with someone new can be stressful, so hanging out in a group might take away some of the pressure

 **[Duckie, 4:22pm]** that’s … a v good idea kwon soonyoung

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:23pm]** Whatever makes you comfortable, Lee Seokmin

 **[Duckie, 4:24pm]** did u kno that ur an Angel?

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:25pm]** Haha, far from it but thanks :)

 **[Duckie, 4:26pm]** I think ur an angel tbh … no tea no shade just FACTS

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:26pm]** You’re so cute

 **[Duckie, 4:27pm]** I’m am crying???  
 **[Duckie, 4:28pm]** OH SHIT I FORGOT TO ASK YOU SKDJFHGKJS HAVE U SEEN THE REUNION FOR RPDR YET?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:31pm]** YES  
 **[Soonyoungie, 4:31pm]** A BITCH WAS SHOOK!!!!!!!!!!

 **[Duckie, 4:32pm]** SAME !!!!! VALENTINA BB WOT IS U DOIN !!!!!

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:34pm]**  

**[Duckie, 4:35pm]** another meme … ur learning  
 **[Duckie, 4:36pm]** also a bitch has to drive so if you get any texts in the next half an hour assume they’re from Soomin

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:36pm]** I’m assuming Soomin is your sister?

 **[Duckie, 4:38pm]** sure fuckin is I’m offended you didn’t already know my name –Soomin

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:39pm]** You two type exactly the same way. If you hadn’t signed that text I would have thought it was still Seokmin texting me

 **[Duckie, 4:40]** yeah the bitch copies everything I do … typical younger sibling bless him –Soomin

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:41pm]** He actually hasn’t told me that much about you really. I didn’t even know you were older than him

 **[Duckie, 4:42pm]** ??? what a fakeass smh blocked and reported  
 **[Duckie, 4:43pm]** Minnie literally never shuts up about you it’s cute  
 **[Duckie, 4:43pm]** like … annoying but cute he gets all blushy n shit

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:44pm]** That does sound cute

 **[Duckie, 4:46pm]** he’s always been cute also he wants to know who u think is gonna win rpdr

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:47pm]** I’m hoping for Shea and honestly I think she has a pretty good chance

 **[Duckie, 4:48pm]** “I agree but also I want peppermint to win and if she doesn’t I will sue rupaul myself” – Seokmin

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:49pm]** Oh my god

**[Duckie, 4:49pm]**

┏┓ in 

┃┃╱╲ this

┃╱╱╲╲  house

╱╱╭╮╲╲  we support

▔▏┗┛▕▔     peppermint

╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲ 

╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲

▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

 **[Duckie, 4:50pm]** that spacing isn’t ideal but o well

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:51pm]** I thought Seokmin was big on memes but you really take it to the next level

 **[Duckie, 4:51pm]** thank u I’m gonna rub that in his face for the rest of his life

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:52pm]** RIP Seokmin

 **[Duckie, 4:53pm]** okay but real talk … when r yall gonna meet?

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:54pm]** I’m down for it but I think Seokmin is nervous

 **[Duckie, 4:55pm]** why is he a weak bitch?? I will talk him into it

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:56pm]** Don’t pressure him too much though, I don’t want to scare him off

 **[Duckie, 4:56pm]** ofc not I once tried to persuade him to order pizza hut for me and he burst into tears

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:56pm]** Oh my god, how old was he?

 **[Duckie, 4:57pm]** this was like. A month ago lol  
 **[Duckie, 4:57pm]** also I’m gonna delete these texts so he doesn’t see … but I’m saving ur number on my phone so we can plan this shit out

 **[Soonyoungie, 4:58pm]** Sounds good

 **[Duckie, 5:11pm]** did she talk shit abt me?

 **[Soonyoungie, 5:12pm]** Seokmin you can scroll up to look at the texts

 **[Duckie, 5:12pm]** I don’t trust her … I bet she deleted some texts so I wouldn’t see them

 **[Soonyoungie, 5:13pm]** Haha, if you don’t trust her then why did you let her use your phone?

 **[Duckie, 5:14pm]** because I love her and I would do anything for her??????

 **[Soonyoungie, 5:14pm]** Okay that’s fair

 **[Duckie, 5:15pm]** anyway I gotta go mum wants help with dinner

 **[Soonyoungie, 5:16pm]** That’s cute :) I’ll talk to you later then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdjfghjs wow i fuckin suck lol it's been like a month and a half??? idk i was trying to finish Check In (pls read it if u haven't already) and then had really bad writers block with this rippo but !! here she is. also if yall have any prompts/requests/etc. for what i could do in this fic please let me know bc i'm running out of ideas QUICK


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soomin starts a group chat to start co-ordinating a meet up between Seokmin and Soonyoung

**[Lee Soomin added Kwon Soonyoung, Xu Minghao and Kim Mingyu to the group]  
** **[Lee Soomin]** sup fuckwads

 **[Xu Minghao]** what alternate universe have I stepped into

**[Kim Mingyu set the nick name for Lee Soomin to Queen Of My Heart]**

**[Queen Of My Heart]** thanks babe

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** ?

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** bih we bouta hook u up !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **[Queen Of My Heart set the nick name for Kwon Soonyoung to dk’s bf]  
** **[Queen Of My Heart]** I would make it smthn funnier … but thas my brother so  
 **[Queen Of My Heart]** please don’t say some weird shit abt him

 **[dk’s bf]** Mind if I add someone I think could help?

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** go for gold m8

**[dk’s bf added Jeon Wonwoo]**

**[Jeon Wonwoo]** lads

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** henlo I am seokmin’s sister whomstdtve the fuck r u

 **[Jeon Wonwoo]** the love of Soonyoung’s life?

 **[dk’s bf]** That’s outdated

 **[Xu Minghao]** I can’t believe soonyoung recruited his own ex to help him get some new dick? What an icon

 **[Kim Mingyu]** babe if we ever break up I want us to be like that

 **[Xu Minghao]** um

 **[Kim Mingyu]** sike bitch we’re never breaking up

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** um is wonwoo really ur ex?????????

 **[Jeon Wonwoo]** yep

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** uhhhhhhhhhhhh okay? Also @minghao don’t talk about my brother’s dick that’s weird n I said there was to be none of that shite !!

 **[Xu Minghao]** sorry Soo

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** ANYWAY the point of this is to organise the love birds finally meeting … Soonyoung had the good idea of doing it in a group situation so I’m thinking this group? I will probs stay out of it tho bc yall will want to go do some able bodied type shit and I don’t have time for that

 **[Jeon Wonwoo]** able bodied?

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** yeah like shit that people can do without being in a wheel chair … what’s that like? I wouldn’t know I don’t subscribe to that life style  
 **[Queen Of My Heart]** Minnie likes bowling? Or mini golf

 **[Kim Mingyu]** Minnie golf lol

**[Queen Of My Heart set the nick name for Kim Mingyu to choke]**

**[choke]** ah yes, the lee sibling treatment

 **[dk’s bf]** What is the Lee sibling treatment?

 **[Xu Minghao]** basically Mingyu says some dumb shit and the Lee siblings change his nick name to something equally dumb  
 **[Xu Minghao]** some personal favourties are “fake fan”, “sleazy” and “#TeamSnot”

 **[Jeon Wonwoo]** I want you all to know that hoshi’s nick name in our group chat is Whipped

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** holy shit  
 **[Queen Of My Heart set the nick name for Kwon Soonyoung to Whipped]**

 **[Whipped]** Wonwoo I hate you

 **[Jeon Wonwoo]** love u too baby uwu

**[Whipped set the nick name for Jeon Wonwoo to still in his emo phase]**

**[still in his emo phase]** babe that’s just a fact but nice try !

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** yall call each other some gr0ss names for people who aren’t dating any more

 **[still in his emo phase]** I’m not a threat don’t worry

 **[Whipped]** Yeah we broke up for a reason

 **[still in his emo phase]** um? Fucking rude

 **[Whipped]** love u too

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** okay because whereas I can respect that yall are still comfortable with each other, I also know that my brother won’t be comfortable with you guys flirting in front of him. So maybe try to keep that to a minimum around him at least until he knows both of you well enough.

 **[Xu Minghao]** o shit

 **[choke]** good one guys

 **[Xu Minghao]** she fucking ended on a full stop kdfjhgjfkdghdsjkfgs

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** I don’t fuck around when it comes to my brother lol

 **[Whipped]** That’s understandable, sorry about that

 **[still in his emo phase]** why do I feel like I just got told off by my parents’ friend

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** probs bc I’m intimidating as fuck

 **[Xu Minghao]** ^

 **[choke]** ^^^

 **[still in his emo phase]** damn you right. Aren’t soons and I older than you though?

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** lol unless ur older than 26 that’s unlikely

**[still in his emo phase set his own nick name to shook]**

**[shook]** I thought you were Seokmin’s age

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** nah bih Minnie was unplanned lol I was supposed to be an only child  
 **[Queen Of My Heart]** what a concept

 **[shook]** so what are we gonna trick duckie into meeting up with his friends n then surprise bitch me n soons are there also

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** 1\. Duckie is such a cute nick name what the fuck 2. NO that’s a cursed concept 3. I’m gonna drop hints to hurry along the process

 **[Whipped]** Sounds good to me. Mini golf or bowling?

 **[shook]** which is he better at?

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** mini golf

 **[Xu Minghao]** mini golf

 **[choke]** Minnie golf lol

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** i swear 2 GOD Mingyu if u don’t sht the fuck UP !!!!!!

 **[choke]** love u

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** smh love u too kid

 **[shook]** I say we do mini golf then so he can show off in front of Soonyoung

 **[Queen Of My Heart]** I like where ur thinking is AT wonwoo !!!!!!  
 **[Queen Of My Heart changed the chat name to Operation Love Shack]  
** **[Queen Of My Heart to Operation Love Shack]** go team :*

 

 **[Duckie, 11:19pm]** this just in: my sister is a genius and I love her

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:21pm]** Haha, what’s she done?

 **[Duckie, 11:22pm]** you, me, wonwoo, Minghao and Mingyu … wait for it …  
 **[Duckie, 11:23pm]** mini golf

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:24pm]** That sounds pretty ideal. Are you comfortable with Wonwoo being there, though?

 **[Duckie, 11:25pm]** yeeee it’s no problem

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:26pm]** Do you have a time in mind?

 **[Duckie, 11:29pm]** hmm … not yet but idk probably sooner than I originally thought

 **[Soonyoungie, 11:29pm]** No pressure, baby boy

 

 **[Whipped to Operation Love Shack]** God Soomin you are good

 **[Queen Of My Heart to Operation Love Shack]**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again ... open invitation to send requests lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung calls Seokmin while he's at uni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfkjghfsjks my dad came in when i was about to finish this and said we're leaving in ten mins so it's not proof read yet but i better have some lit comments when i get home !!!!

 

Seokmin was sitting on a couch at uni, cross legged with his laptop balancing between his knees when his phone rang.

“Henlo?”

“What music do you listen to?” Soonyoung sounded out of breath. “Also what does henlo mean?”

Seokmin laughed, using his free hand to scroll through his notes. “It just means hello. And I listen to dumb music. Are you okay? You’re panting pretty bad.”

“I’m taking a break from rehearsals. What counts as dumb music?”

Seokmin blushed, opening iTunes on his laptop. “Uh, like opera?”

Soonyoung waited a beat. “You listen to opera?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. It’s nice.”

“Hmm. It’s hard to dance to opera.”

“Do you only listen to music you can dance to?”

“Well yeah, I’m a dancer.”

“What music is best to dance to?”

Soonyoung groaned. “Kpop.”

“Oh, I listen to kpop too.”

Soonyoung laughed breathlessly. “How do you listen to opera _and_ kpop?”

“And classic rock, so jot that down.”

“A well rounded man.”

“Only well rounded thing about me is my ass.” Seokmin regretted the joke almost as soon as he said it. “Sorry, that was dumb.”

Soonyoung was giggling on the other end. “No that was good. I wouldn’t know, though; you’ve never sent me photos of your ass.”

Seokmin felt his cheeks burning. “I don’t think I’ve ever taken a photo of my ass.”

“Mm, you should.”

Seokmin felt his hand start shaking. “Have you been drinking?”

“No, why?”

“I don’t know, you usually only get like this when you’ve been drinking.”

Soonyoung made an off-hand “psh” sound. “I’m always down to talk about rounded asses. Unless it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I mean if you really want to see it …” Seokmin heard the tremble in his own voice.

“Are you actually going to take a photo of your ass for me?”

“No, no,” Seokmin turned down his computer brightness and opened up his files, “I’m gonna see if I have a photo of it already. You know, an accidental one.”

“I can settle for that.”

They were both silent for a while as Seokmin scrolled. Eventually he gave up with a sigh.

“I can’t find one.”

“Really?”

“Sorry dude. Lots of my thighs but none of this sweet ass.” Seokmin was thankful the hall he was in was relatively quiet and tucked away.

“You’re ridiculous,” Soonyoung said, but he was laughing. “Do the thighs match the butt?”

“Okay now you’re ridiculous. And yes, they do, hold on.”

 

 **[Duckie, 12:17pm]**  

“Holy shit.”

Seokmin blushed as Soonyoung looked through the photos he’d sent him. “I do a lot of running.”

“I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable but all I can say is that your thighs are a wet dream.”

Seokmin swallowed thickly. “Every time we talk on the phone I wish even harder that I could keysmash in real life.”

“Don’t worry babe, I get the idea.”

Seokmin’s heart fluttered. “You’ve never called me babe out loud before.”

“Really? That’s a surprise really. Are you okay with it?”

“It’s nice. Hey, I don’t have any pet names for you.”

Soonyoung laughed. “What about Soonyoungie?”

Seokmin scoffed. “That’s barely a nick name. And I’m usually really good at nick names,” he heard his voice getting whiney but couldn’t find it in himself to care. “I’ll think of one eventually.”

“Are you pouting right now?”

Seokmin pouted. “No.”

“I don’t believe you for a second.” Soonyoung let out a sigh. “I wish I was there to kiss your dumb pouty lips.”

After choking on his own tongue, Seokmin checked that the hallway was clear before replying. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

Seokmin took a deep breath. “I want to bite your bottom lip.”

Soonyoung’s reply was slightly muffled, making Seokmin imagine him touching his bottom lip on the other line. “Why?”

Seokmin shrugged, knowing Soonyoung couldn’t see. “It’s very plump and biteable.”

“I could say the same about your thighs.”

Seokmin felt a warmth deep in his stomach. “We should talk about something else before I get a boner.”

“You mean you don’t already have one?”

“No. Do you?”

“Uh, no comment.”

“Oh my god. I gave you a boner,” Seokmin said purely out of shock.

Soonyoung scrambled to defend himself on the other end. “I thought the conversation was going to develop, I don’t know. You send me photos of your thighs; that’s not fair.”

Despite being alone, Seokmin lowered his voice. “Did you think we were going to have phone sex?”

Soonyoung made an exasperated sound. “I guess, yeah.”

Seokmin grimaced at his own naivety. “Soonyoung, I’m at uni. In public.”

“God this is embarrassing. I’m an idiot _god_ fucking murder me.”

“No, no, I’m an idiot too, don’t worry.”

There was a moment of silence, and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“God we’re hopeless.”

Seokmin wiped away a tear. “Nah that was on me.” His chest tightened. “Uh, to be honest with you, I wouldn’t be opposed to it. Not right now,” he added before Soonyoung got the wrong idea, “but maybe when we’re not in public, you know?”

“I would love that. I would also love to keep talking to you, but I have a raging boner and ten minutes before I have to go back to my studio.”

Whatever self control Seokmin had disappeared and he let out a choked goodbye before packing his laptop into his bag and dashing for the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex. That's essentially all this chapter is

**[Duckie, 10:31pm]** did u actually jerk it before ur studio?

**[Soonyoungie, 10:32]** No I went back out and finished rehearsals with a massive boner

**[Duckie, 10:33pm]** skjfdhgkjfdhgs is that sarcasm?

**[Soonyoungie, 10:34pm]** It sure was  
**[Soonyoungie, 10:35pm]** Thanks for the photos of your thighs they helped a lot ;)

**[Duckie, 10:36pm]** idk if I should call u a fuck boi for winking at me or if I should be freaking out bc u actually … fuckin jerked it to photos of me

**[Soonyoungie, 10:37pm]**

****

**[Duckie, 10:37pm]** fuckboi has a point

**[Soonyoungie, 10:38pm]** Not the only point I have ;)

**[Duckie, 10:39pm]** I actually snorted at that one  
**[Duckie, 10:40pm]** also … this is embarrassing af but …………………………a bitch may have also jerked after u hung up

**[Soonyoungie, 10:41pm]** Did you really?

**[Duckie, 10:42pm]** skdfhgjkgsfs yeah idk u said u were going to n it like idk got me thinking or w/e

**[Soonyoungie, 10:43pm]** What were you thinking about?

**[Duckie, 10:44pm]** sdkhkjfhgjksdfhgkjhdsjkfhgjksdhgdjkfghskdjgsh are we rly abt to sext

**[Soonyoungie, 10:44pm]** If you want to

**[Duckie, 10:47pm]** uh tbh I don’t really rmr but mostly ur bottom lip and like the sounds or w/e

**[Soonyoungie, 10:48pm]** As in moans?

**[Duckie, 10:49pm]** sjdhfjkghjskdhksj I mean kinda but also sjkdfhgs this is so embarrassing like. U kno the slapping sound?

**[Soonyoungie, 10:50pm]** You really are full of surprises. Also don’t be embarrassed

**[Duckie, 10:51pm]** boi I have never sexted before in my life idk how to do this and shit is embarrassing !!!!!!

**[Soonyoungie, 10:52pm]** Okay, okay, I’m sorry  
**[Soonyoungie, 10:53pm]** Do you want to know what I was thinking about?

**[Duckie, 10:54pm]** jkdfhkjdhdsjkgs uh yes please

**[Soonyoungie, 10:55pm]** Okay much though I love your memes please could we leave them out when I have my hand on my dick?

**[Duckie, 10:56pm]** sorry  
**[Duckie, 10:56pm]** I had to try so hard not to keysmash there  
**[Duckie, 10:56pm]** also you’re eager

**[Soonyoungie, 10:58pm]** I was thinking about your thighs and how nice they would look if I bit hickeys into them all the way up to your dick

**[Duckie, 11:01pm]** holy shit

**[Soonyoungie, 11:02pm]** Would you like that baby? If I held you down and worked my way up to you so slowly you have to beg?

**[Duckie, 11:03pm]** yes oh ym god I would love that

**[Soonyoungie, 11:04pm]** Are you touching yourself?

**[Duckie, 11:05pm]** yeah, are you?

**[Soonyoungie, 11:06pm]** Yes. Can you show me?

 

Seokmin stared at the message, hand still on his dick. He resisted the urge to reply with a meme and instead typed out “I can try” before opening up google on his phone. After being very overwhelmed by the results “guy’s nudes” brought up, he played around with angles on his camera. Having never taken nor received nudes, he debated whether he should keep his hand in the shot. After a few minutes, he chose what he thought was the least embarrassing photo and sent it to Soonyoung before he could change his mind.

He waited for a reply, nervously tugging himself as the seconds ticked by. He jumped when his phone started ringing, thinking for a horrible moment that he would have to have a normal conversation with someone before realising it was Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s voice was strained and breathless. “Is that the first nude you’ve ever taken?”

Seokmin’s face warmed as he whispered back. “Was it obvious?”

“No,” Soonyoung moaned softly and Seokmin’s dick twitched in his hand, “it’s good, I’m impressed. You’re pretty big, too.”

“Really?”

Soonyoung grunted an affirmative. “I’d love to feel you stretch me out.”

Embarrassment nagged at the back of Seokmin’s mind, but was quickly over powered by the sounds Soonyoung was making.

“Are you into that?”

“I want you so deep in me I see stars.”

Seokmin failed to contain a moan, then went still as he listened for signs of movement in the rest of the house. When he was safe, he slowly resumed stroking himself and whispered into his phone.

“Can you tell me how you’d suck me off?” he inwardly cursed his inexperience.

“Slowly,” Soonyoung set a pace with his voice and Seokmin matched it, moving his hand slowly up and down his own length. “Give your pretty dick lots of kisses to show how beautiful I think it is. Swirl my tongue around the tip.” Seokmin tried to keep his breathing even as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick, his chest heaving and beads of sweat building on his forehead. “And then I’d finally take you in, bob my head a few times,” Seokmin thought he heard Soonyoung lick his lips, “and then I’d let you face fuck me.”

In his effort to swallow his moan, Seokmin ended up letting out an embarrassingly high pitched whine. He started to meet his hand by thrusting his hips a little, scrunching his eyes shut as he continued to softly whimper into his phone.

On the other end, Soonyoung’s grunts synched up with the sound of his hand on his dick. “Does it feel good baby?”

Seokmin was finding it increasingly difficult to keep quiet. “Yes, god Soonyoung it’s so good.”

Soonyoung let out a particularly loud moan. “Are you close?”

Seokmin sped up his hand, hating how wrecked he sounded. “Yes, yes, yes, yes,” he kept repeating it, unable to stop.

“So am I.”

For a moment, they simply listened to each other’s moans as they grew closer and closer to climax. Seokmin gritted his teeth and tucked himself back into his pyjama pants; not wanting to make a mess when he came. It was more difficult to pump his hand, but it meant he wouldn’t have as big of a clean up.

“Fuck, Soonyoung, I’m gonna cu–” Seokmin was cut off by his orgasm. He stuffed his fist, still holding his phone, into his mouth and bit down on it to muffle his moan. The hand in his pants didn’t slow down as he heard Soonyoung nearly scream his name through the speaker. It was tinny but brought on a wave of greater pressure as he rode out his high, hips rocking on the mattress and stuttering into his own hand.

Seokmin took a moment to calm his breathing before he pulled his hand out and wiped it off on his pyjama pants, then throwing the duvet back so as not to dirty it as well. He removed his other hand from his mouth and held his phone back to his ear. Soonyoung’s breathing was still heavy on the other end. Seokmin wasn’t sure what to say, but Soonyoung saved him the trouble of worrying about it.

“Holy shit.”

Seokmin chuckled. “I agree.”

“And you’ve never done that before?”

Seokmin felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, so he busied himself by getting out of bed and pushing his pyjama pants and boxers down his legs. “Never.”

Soonyoung let out a sigh that sounded wistful. “You’re a natural.”

“Thanks.” Seokmin bundled the clothes and stuffed them in his laundry basket, covering them with a shirt. “You’re very good at,” he thought for a moment, “talking about stuff.”

Soonyoung gave a hearty laugh as Seokmin pulled out a clean pair of boxers and struggled to put them on with one hand.

“How can you be so cute so soon after getting off?”

Seokmin took off his shirt and got back into bed. “Nutting makes me sleepy.”

“I might cry you’re so cute.”

Seokmin yawned. “You didn’t think I was cute when you were talking about me fucking your face.”

“Where’s this confidence come from?”

Seokmin tried his best to imitate Soonyoung’s voice, exaggerating how whiney it was. “Seokmin, are you touching yourself? Oh, Seokmin, you’re so big! I want to feel you stretch me out, Seokmin, with your monster cock.”

Soonyoung feigned offence, but he was laughing. “I said nothing of the kind.”

“I want you so deep in me I vomit cum, Seokmin.”

“Jesus.”

“Your dick is so pretty, Seokmin, let me worship it, please.”

Soonyoung’s voice changed and Seokmin realised he was being given the same treatment. “Soonyoung, tell me how you’d suck me off. Oh, yes, like that Soonyoung, it feels so good, Soonyoung. Yes, yes, yes, yes! Fuck!” he yelled out, and Seokmin laughed as quietly as he could. “I’m cumming, Soonyoung, I’m, I’m cumming!” he let out a long, wavering moan which dissolved into a giggle.

Seokmin laughed through a yawn and rubbed his cheek on his pillow, allowing his eyes to close. “Doing stuff with another person is way more fun that doing it on your own.”

There was a pause before Soonyoung replied. “Is that the first time you’ve done anything?”

“We discussed this already, dude,” Seokmin was too sleepy to be anxious, and he was wearing a dopey smile, “I’ve never dated anyone.”

“You don’t have to date someone to have sex with them.”

“Yeah, but consider this: I’m a gay kid with mad anxiety.”

“Fair point.” Another pause. “I’m honoured to be the first.”

Seokmin hummed a laugh. “It was just phone sex; it’s not that deep.”

Seokmin could feel himself falling asleep and thought he should say goodnight to Soonyoung, but he was too far gone to move at that point.

Just before he lost consciousness, he heard Soonyoung’s voice. It was far away, like he was calling out through a thick fog.

“It means something to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajkfhdgkfdjss i had to change the rating to explicit i'm cryin


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the previous night ft. mum's spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soomin - Queen Of My Heart, angery  
> Minghao - Minghoe, iconic savage  
> Soonyoung - Whipped, Soonyoungie, daddy toddler  
> Mingyu - choke, dum bass, choke (again)  
> Wonwoo - shook, lil toddler  
> Seokmin - Duckie, hates fun, #1 gyuhao stan

**[Queen Of My Heart to Operation Love Shack]** Soonyoung.

 **[Xu Minghao to Operation Love Shack]** o shit

 **[Whipped to Operation Love Shack]** Yes?

 **[Queen Of My Heart to Operation Love Shack]** Did you have phone sex with my brother last night?

**[Xu Minghao to Operation Love Shack]**

****

**[choke to Operation Love Shack]**  

**[shook to Operation Love Shack]**  

**[Whipped to Operation Love Shack]** What?

 **[shook to Operation Love Shack]** THAT MEANS HE DID HOLY SHIT

 **[Xu Minghao to Operation Love Shack]** impossible, Seokmin would’ve told us by now

 **[Queen Of My Heart to Operation Love Shack]** Answer the question, Soonyoung.

 **[Whipped to Operation Love Shack]** Okay yes

**[choke changed the nick name for Lee Soomin to angery]**

**[angery to Operation Love Shack]** Next time can you at least do it when he’s home alone or something?

 **[Whipped to Operation Love Shack]** Promise  
**[Whipped to Operation Love Shack]** I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life

 **[angery to Operation Love Shack]** good lol SO this means he’s way more comfortable with u than I thought which means it’s time to apply the pressure

 **[Whipped to Operation Love Shack]** That was a 180

 **[angery to Operation Love Shack]** I’m not one to hold grudges dw

 **[shook to Operation Love Shack]** what a rollercoaster

 **[Xu Minghao to Operation Love Shack]** can I just say?? I’m so proud of Seokmin :’)

 **[angery to Operation Love Shack]** why?

 **[Xu Minghao to Operation Love Shack]** bb is growing up :’) my sweet virgin baby becoming a ho jus like his father (me)

 **[choke to Operation Love Shack]** he’s older than you

 **[Xu Minghao to Operation Love Shack]** fuck you mingy

**[angery changed the nick name for Xu Minghao to Minghoe]**

**[Minghoe to Operation Love Shack]** we’re just stating facts now

 **[shook to Operation Love Shack]** I’m proud of soonyoung for actually getting some lol

 **[Whipped to Operation Love Shack]** Fuck you, Jeon

 **[shook to Operation Love Shack]** :*

 **[angery to Operation Love Shack]**  

**[choke to Operation Love Shack]** :( but who will be the queen of my heart?

 **[angery to Operation Love Shack]** b l o c k e d t

 

 **[Duckie, 12:03pm]** hmm … last night

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:04pm]** :) I enjoyed myself

 **[Duckie, 12:04pm]** We Can Never Do It Again

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:06pm]** Oh. Did we step over a line?  
**[Soonyoungie, 12:07pm]** I’m so sorry, Seokmin, I didn’t mean to take things so far

 **[Duckie, 12:08pm]** no, dude, chill out that was th best nut of my LIFE  
**[Duckie, 12:08pm]** but alas, we can Never Do It Again

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:09pm]** I’m confused

 **[Duckie, 12:10pm]** my fucking sister heard me skjfdhgkjsfdhgkjsdfghkfjdhgjdskghfkjfshdfgs

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:10pm]** Oh my god

 **[Duckie, 12:11pm]** that was the fuckin WORST conversation I have ever had in my entire life and I want to DIE of embarrassment and I blame you entirely  
**[Duckie, 12:11pm]** you single-handedly ruined my life

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:12pm]** You scared me Jesus

 **[Duckie, 12:13pm]** ?

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:14pm]** I thought you regretted it and hated me and never wanted to talk to me ever again

 **[Duckie, 12:14pm]** what a fast downward spiral … relatable  
**[Duckie, 12:15pm]** but no lol ur not getting rid of me that easy

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:16pm]** My heart is still beating so fast

 **[Duckie, 12:16pm]** knees weak ,moms spaghetti

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:17pm]** You say that a lot, what does it mean

 **[Duckie, 12:18pm]** HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF KNEES WEAK MOMS SPAGHETTI?!?!?!?!?!

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:19pm]** You mean the Eminem song? I guess but I’m not a huge fan of his music seeing as he’s you know a fucking homophobe

 **[Duckie, 12:21pm]** I hear you I really do but consider this  
**[Duckie, 12:21pm]** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW-BU6keEUw>

**[Soonyoungie, 12:25pm]** What the fuck did I just watch?

 **[Duckie, 12:25pm]** art, my dear boy. You just witnessed art in its purest form  
**[Duckie, 12:26pm]** okay not to be #spaghetti but wot r u doing next Friday?

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:27pm]** Studio finishes at 3pm but I’m free after that, why?

 **[Duckie, 12:28pm]** extra mom’s spaghetti sjkfhgjkds do u wanna go to mini golf with me n gyuhao? Chan’s working n can get us discounts B)

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:19pm]** Wait, really?

 **[Duckie, 12:20pm]** YEAH REALLY BIH fuckin mom’s spaghetti extreme

 **[Soonyoungie, 12:21pm]** I will make sure no one tries to organise anything and I will be there  
**[Soonyoungie, 12:22pm]** Is Wonwoo still invited? And what time?

 **[Duckie, 12:24pm]** yeeee he is and hold on I’ll make a group chat so we can coordinate n shit

 

**[Lee Seokmin added Kwon Soonyoung, Xu Minghao and Kim Mingyu]  
** **[Lee Seokmin set the nick name for Kim Mingyu to dum bass]**

**[dum bass]** I didn’t even do anything this time tf dude

 **[Lee Seokmin]** I know ;)

**[dum bass changed the chat name to Minnie Golf]**

**[Lee Seokmin set the nick name for Kim Mingyu to choke]**

**[choke to Minnie Golf]**

****

**[Lee Seokmin to Minnie Golf]** okay … anyway  
**[Lee Seokmin to Minnie Golf]** @Soonyoung add wonwoo

**[Kwon Soonyoung added Jeon Wonwoo]**

**[Jeon Wonwoo to Minnie Golf]** wat

 **[Lee Seokmin to Minnie Golf]** mini golf next Friday be there or be square

 **[Xu Minghao to Minnie Golf]**  

**[Lee Seokmin to Minnie Golf]** okay minghao’s uninvited

 **[choke to Minnie Golf]**  

**[Lee Seokmin to Minnie Golf]** wow I can’t believe ?? I only have three friends chan Seungkwan and Hansol wildt idk anyone else in the whole entire world

**[Xu Minghao set the nick name for Lee Seokmin to hates fun]**

**[hates fun to Minnie Golf]** who changed my name? it comes up as blank :/

 **[choke to Minnie Golf]** dk u fakeass

 **[hates fun to Minnie Golf]** wow a ghost message? Wildt what will fb do next

 **[Kwon Soonyoung to Minnie Golf]** What time are we meeting then?

**[Jeon Wonwoo to Minnie Golf]**

****

**[Xu Minghao to Minnie Golf]** chan starts work at like 3:30 so should we go for 4ish?

 **[Kwon Soonyoung to Minnie Golf]** That works for me

 **[Jeon Wonwoo to Minnie Golf]** I get Fridays off so that’s chill also bags not driving

 **[Kwon Soonyoung to Minnie Golf]** You can drive back then

 **[Jeon Wonwoo to Minnie Golf]** that’s not how bags works but nice try

 **[Kwon Soonyoung to Minnie Golf]** Bags not paying for petrol

 **[hates fun to Minnie Golf]** u kno I really thought that yall were gonna be like “tf lol we’re talking to a bunch of babies” but ur literally using bags

**[Xu Minghao set the nick name for Jeon Wonwoo to lil toddler]  
** **[Xu Minghao set the nick name for Kwon Soonyoung to daddy toddler]**

**[daddy toddler to Minnie Golf]** ?

 **[hates fun to Minnie Golf]** don,t

 **[Xu Minghao to Minnie Golf]** u call Seokmin baby boy so ?

 **[lil toddler to Minnie Golf]** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**[lil toddler set the nick name for Xu Minghao to iconic savage]**

 **[iconic savage to Minnie Golf]** thank you

 **[choke to Minnie Golf]** hey babe?

 **[iconic savage to Minnie Golf]** yes?

 **[hates fun to Minnie Golf]** ye?

 **[lil toddler to Minnie Golf]** oh my god

 **[choke to Minnie Golf]** I was obviously talking to Minghao @Seokmin wyd

 **[hates fun to Minnie Golf]** u used to call me babe :(((((((

 **[choke to Minnie Golf]** … anyway MINGHAO we’re out of toilet paper

 **[iconic savage to Minnie Golf]** I’ll pick some up on the way home, do we need anything else?

 **[choke to Minnie Golf]** you :(

**[hates fun to Minnie Golf]**

__

**[hates fun to Minnie Golf]** yall r so cute wtf

**[choke set the nick name for Lee Seokmin to #1 gyuhao stan]**

**[#1 gyuhao stan to Minnie Golf]**  

**[lil toddler to Minnie Golf]**  

**[lil toddler to Minnie Golf]** can’t wait to be a fifth wheel on Friday #lads

 **[daddy toddler to Minnie Golf]** Okay so next Friday at 4pm, right?

 **[#1 gyuhao stan to Minnie Golf]** ye boi we bouta tear shit UP !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want u all to know that after seokmin said "art, my dear boy. you just witnessed art in its purest form" soonyoung typed out "hahahah i love you" and then deleted it but like. he was so close to sending that bitch !!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini golf time lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is proof read but yall it's fuckin 12:34am and a bitch has to be up at 6:30am tomorrow so please bear with me. Anyway shit gets spicy in this chapter and can i just say it's ?? so good to be writing long chapters again this one is 3.5k lol have fun

Seokmin looked at the time on his phone screen, and then at his reflection in the mirror. It was two minutes past four and his heart was in his throat, threatening to burst his jugular. He held his hands under the cold tap before drying them off and stepping out into the foyer of the mini golf place.

Chan saw him first, his face lighting up behind the counter as he waved over to him. The group standing in front of the counter turned to look towards him, and Seokmin’s brain slowly took in the two new faces that had joined Mingyu and Minghao.

Wonwoo was tall and intimidating, even as he turned to Soonyoung and nudged him with a smile. Soonyoung smiled at Seokmin shyly, and Seokmin stood dumbly in the doorway of the bathroom, mouth agape.

After a few moments, Minghao sighed. “Seokmin don’t be a dumbass.”

Seokmin walked forwards, but he was still in shock. Thankfully, Soonyoung took the hint and held his arms out for a hug which Seokmin reciprocated. His hands were shaking badly so he gripped the back of Soonyoung’s shirt to keep them still. Soonyoung laughed and Seokmin felt it in his chest.

Soonyoung was warm and soft, and his hair tickled Seokmin’s cheek when he pulled away from the hug. He trailed his hands down Seokmin’s arms, giving his hands a quick squeeze before he let go and turned to Wonwoo.

“This is Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo’s mouth was twitching in a clear effort not to laugh, and when Seokmin looked to his own friends he saw they were doing the same. Finally gaining his senses, he frowned at them.

“Don’t laugh at me, fuck you guys.”

They all burst out laughing, including Soonyoung. Seokmin turned to round on Soonyoung as well, but melted when he saw that he had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were scrunched so tight they were almost closed.

Chan leant over the counter to tug Seokmin’s sleeve. “I’ll pay for you guys.”

Soonyoung shoved a hand in his jacket pocket. “No, you don’t have to do it.”

“Dude, it’s like three thousand won with employee discount; don’t worry about it.”

Wonwoo slipped six thousand won into the tips jar with a smile. “Thanks.”

He led the way out of the foyer to the room with the golf clubs as the others stared after him.

“Mingyu, I’m leaving you.”

“Not if I leave you first.”

They pushed past Soonyoung and Seokmin and ran to follow Wonwoo through the door as Soonyoung laughed after them.

He looked at Seokmin, still smiling. “We should go too.” He turned his head to Chan. “Thanks again.”

“No problem; just keep it clean out there.” He let out a deep sigh. “I’ve already cleaned up five cumshots this week.”

Seokmin’s eyes went wide, but Soonyoung just laughed and held Seokmin’s hand in his own, leading him to the door the others had exited through. Mingyu and Minghao were sitting on a bench with matching bright pink golf clubs as they watched Wonwoo practice his swing a few metres away from them. Soonyoung squeezed Seokmin’s hand before he let go, walking over to the racks and testing the length of the clubs. Seokmin looked down at his hand, having barely realised Soonyoung was holding it. He shook his head and went to the rack with his club on it, then went to stand next to Mingyu and Minghao.

“You’re not even being subtle.”

They both shushed him and Minghao shook their head. “I’ve fallen in love, let me live.”

“Never.”

Soonyoung joined them a moment later with a blue club. “What’s going on?”

Seokmin rolled his eyes. “These two are ogling your ex.”

Wonwoo, still practicing his swing, looked over his shoulder. “I don’t blame them.”

Soonyoung walked to Wonwoo and shoved him, making him lose his balance and stumble forward.

“Don’t be an ass,” Soonyoung said, but he was smiling.

“Hey, you know I’m insecure about that.”

Seokmin laughed and walked over to Soonyoung, offering him a high five. Seokmin looked over his shoulder to his friends.

“Are we going?”

Mingyu stood up, offering his hand to Minghao. “Right behind you.”

The first few holes were relatively easy, and when Soonyoung commented on it, Mingyu replied with “Not as easy as Minghao’s,” which earned him a slap closely followed by a kiss.

It took them an hour and a half to finish the course, between Mingyu’s lack of aim and he and Minghao flirting with each other and Wonwoo. They left Chan to close up, leaving him with a promise that there were no cumshots left behind, and walked to the nearest McDonalds. Mingyu, Minghao and Wonwoo walked together as Soonyoung and Seokmin hung back.

Just as Seokmin was trying to work his way up to holding Soonyoung’s hand, Soonyoung took his instead. Seokmin looked down at him and was met with a smile that made his stomach flip.

Soonyoung tilted his head. “You’re so beautiful in person.”

Seokmin cursed how easily he blushed. “You mean you thought I was ugly this whole time?”

Soonyoung used his free hand to shove Seokmin a little, then left it holding onto Seokmin’s elbow. “ _More_ beautiful, then.”

“Thanks. You’re,” he trailed off, unsure of how to express everything he was feeling. Soonyoung looked up at him expectantly and Seokmin swallowed. “I want to kiss you.”

Seokmin watched as Soonyoung licked his lips. “You can if you want to.”

Before Seokmin got the chance to react, they were interrupted by Mingyu in the door of McDonalds.

“Are you guys gonna come in? Oh shit, you were about to make out, sorry.”

Soonyoung gave a nervous chuckle. “It’s okay, we were just coming in.”

He and Seokmin walked in as Mingyu held the door open and mouthed a “sorry” at Seokmin.

They managed to get a booth and Seokmin sat in the corner with Soonyoung pressed against his side. On Soonyoung’s right was Mingyu sat opposite Minghao, and they both watched Wonwoo eat with looks on their faces Seokmin hadn’t seen since they were still pining after each other in high school.

When Wonwoo finished his food, he checked his phone and smiled smugly down at it, then looked at Soonyoung. “You good to take yourself home?”

Soonyoung nodded. “Are you off?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at home.”

Mingyu and Minghao started to protest and Soonyoung frowned. “What’s up?”

Wonwoo gave him the same smirk as he stood up. “Bouta get some dick.”

Soonyoung sighed, going back to his food. “Text me when it’s safe.”

Wonwoo picked his coat up off the back of his seat and put it on. “Will do. It was nice meeting you guys.”

They exchanged goodbyes and Minghao moved into Wonwoo’s seat so Mingyu could sit next to them. Almost instantly they started giggling as they fed each other chips, as if Wonwoo had never been there. Soonyoung laughed at them.

“You guys are adorable.”

Minghao pushed another chip into Mingyu’s mouth. “We know.”

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t make Wonwoo uncomfortable with how much you were staring at him.”

The two of them looked offended.

“Seokmin,” Mingyu said in a serious tone, “did you _see_ him?”

“Yeah, he’s fucking beautiful.” Minghao turned to Soonyoung. “I don’t know why you would ever break up with someone who looks that good.”

Seokmin’s heart dropped as Soonyoung laughed. “He’s alright. Snores too much, though.”

Minghao looked at him like he was stupid. “That’s fine; I snore too.”

Mingyu nodded feverishly. “You should hear them, they wake themself up.”

Minghao smacked his chest as everyone else at the table laughed. “Fuck you.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

Seokmin rolled his eyes as they started making out, looking back at his own half-finished burger. He felt Soonyoung’s hand travelling down his arm under the table, trying to find his hand. Seokmin’s heart leapt as he linked fingers with Soonyoung. When he looked at Soonyoung, he was smiling.

They managed to persuade Soonyoung to go back to Mingyu and Minghao’s flat after they had all finished eating, and he drove them four of them over, taking directions from them as Seokmin sat in the passenger seat. Soonyoung drove a ute and kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on the gear stick. Seokmin spent most of the drive watching Soonyoung’s face under the city lights.

As soon as they got to the flat, Minghao opened a bottle of red wine and poured a glass for themself and Mingyu. They looked up at Soonyoung.

“Do you want some?”

Soonyoung grimaced a little. “Not a fan of wine, personally.”

Mingyu opened the fridge. “Beer?”

“Thanks.” Soonyoung held up his hands and Mingyu tossed him a can.

“Minnie?”

“Do you have any of that cider left?”

Mingyu got out a bottle of cider and they all moved to the living room area, Seokmin sharing a couch with Soonyoung as Minghao sat on Mingyu’s lap in an armchair. Soonyoung rested his hand on the couch in between them, so Seokmin held it. Minghao had their head resting against Mingyu’s chest.

“I’m so glad you guys finally met,” Minghao said, taking another sip of their wine. “How long has it been since you started talking?”

Soonyoung smiled and started rubbing his thumb against Seokmin’s. “Fourth and half months.”

Mingyu groaned into Minghao’s hair. “It’s about time you got together.”

Seokmin frowned. “Hey Mingyu?”

“Yeah?”

“Choke.”

“That’s Minghao’s job.”

Minghao and Seokmin gave the same unappreciative groan.

“You’re such a fuck boy,” Seokmin said, his stomach feeling warm as Soonyoung giggled next to him. “Hey, you can’t say anything you’re just as bad.”

Minghao grinned lazily. “Maybe me and Seokmin should date so you guys can be fuck boys together.”

Mingyu hugged them tighter and kissed the side of their neck. “I’d never give you up.”

“I’m not a fuck boy, by the way.”

Seokmin laughed, putting down his cider so he could pull his phone out of his pocket. “You included winks in your texts at least five times yesterday.”

Soonyoung scoffed, leaning over to look at Seokmin’s phone. His chin rested on Seokmin’s shoulder and his hair tickled under Seokmin’s chin. “That doesn’t make me a fuck boy.”

Minghao made a sort of “well” sound. “It is a pretty good indicator.”

“Aren’t all fuck boys white?” Soonyoung said, leaning back but keep his head lent on Seokmin’s shoulder.

“Most of the time, but not always,” Mingyu confirmed. “Although, they _are_ always straight.”

“Hah, I’m pansexual.”

Minghao laughed. “We didn’t think you were straight, considering you’re cuddled up with Seokmin.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu grinned, “and not to mention the phone sex.”

Seokmin’s face flushed red. “What? How do you guys know about that?”

Minghao smacked Mingyu’s arm where it was around their waist. “We’re not supposed to know about that, dumbass.”

Mingyu didn’t seem too fussed as he kissed Minghao’s neck again before explaining. “We were all in a group chat with Soomin.”

Minghao picked up the slack. “Us three,” they gestured to Soonyoung, “Soomin and Wonwoo. To organise mini golf.”

“Soomin told Soonyoung off,” Mingyu giggled at the memory.

Seokmin took his hand away from Soonyoung’s and covered his face as he sank down into the couch. “I want to McFucking die.”

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Seokmin looked through his fingers to Minghao. “We’ve all been there.”

Seokmin held eye contact with them and deadpanned. “I want to McFucking _die_ , Minghao.”

They shrugged, taking a large mouthful of wine. Seokmin looked up at Soonyoung, still through his fingers.

“I’m sorry for anything any of them said.”

Soonyoung laughed, ruffling Seokmin’s hair. “It’s fine, Soomin’s cool.” He put an arm around Seokmin and pulled him into his chest, shushing him as he patted Seokmin’s hair. “There, there, it’s okay.”

By the time Mingyu had to carry Minghao to bed because they started snoring, Soonyoung still hadn’t received the all clear from Wonwoo. Mingyu came back out and stretched as he yawned.

“I’m gonna join them, you guys can hang in here till it’s safe for you to go home.” He scratched the back of his head. “We’re heavy sleepers so you’re free to have sex on the couch or whatever.”

Seokmin blushed furiously as he was leant against Soonyoung. “I fucking hate you.”

“Love you too, Min. Night.”

They were left alone in the main area of the apartment with just a lamp on, and suddenly Seokmin’s anxiety picked up as he was acutely aware of what his body was doing. His breathing was too loud and he was leaning too hard on Soonyoung, so he sat up a little and settled for just holding hands again.

“How are you getting home? It’s too late for trains to still be running.”

Seokmin patted the couch. “This is my home tonight.”

Soonyoung giggled softly. “God you’re so fucking cute.”

Seokmin sighed. “I still really want to kiss you.”

“You can if you want to,” Soonyoung said for the second time that night.

Seokmin swallowed. “I’m worried I’ll be bad at it.”

Soonyoung laughed – a sound Seokmin could only describe as tinkling – and shuffled closer to Seokmin. “You won’t be bad at it.”

Seokmin pouted. “But what if I am?”

Instead of replying, Soonyoung leant forward and pressed his lips to Seokmin’s. Seokmin’s eyes went wide for a moment before he shut them, trying to focus on what his lips were doing. He realised that Soonyoung wasn’t moving his lips, instead just holding them against Seokmin’s in a drawn-out peck. When Soonyoung pulled away, Seokmin breathed out hard.

“I finally got to do it,” Soonyoung said, an amused smile on his face.

“Do what?”

“Kiss your dumb pouty lips.”

Seokmin rolled his eyes, reaching for Soonyoung’s collar and pulling him so he could reconnect their lips. It took them a moment of awkward repositioning, but they ended up with Soonyoung settled between Seokmin’s legs, hands braced on his chest. Soonyoung was a comforting weight above Seokmin, and his lips were warm and soft. He fisted his hands in the front of Seokmin’s shirt as their lips moved together and Seokmin couldn’t help but smiled into the kiss a little. It made Soonyoung smile as well and pull away.

“What are you laughing at?”

In the low light of the living room, the tips of Soonyoung’s hair were illuminated to make a halo effect. His hair was fluffy and ruffled, cheeks rosy just on the apples. His lips were glistening and Seokmin wanted to look at him forever.

Seokmin shook his head, smiling up at the deity above him. “I’m not laughing.”

“You’re smiling though,” Soonyoung said as he did the same. It pushed his eyes into crescents and rounded his cheeks.

Seokmin smiled ever harder than he was before, feeling like his face was going to fall off. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Soonyoung blushed the slightest bit as he hit Seokmin’s chest. “Why is it making you laugh then?”

Seokmin reached up to press his palms to Soonyoung’s cheeks. “It’s not funny laughing. Your face makes me happy.”

Soonyoung’s face softened between Seokmin’s hands and he melted back down onto him, kissing Seokmin with more urgency than before. Seokmin opened his mouth in surprise as Soonyoung swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, taking the oppourtunity to slip it into Seokmin’s mouth. It felt weird having someone else’s tongue inside his mouth, but Seokmin quickly acclimated to the feeling. When Soonyoung sucked on his tongue a little, Seokmin let out a soft moan and felt Soonyoung smile against his mouth. One of Soonyoung’s hands started travelling down Seokmin’s body, gripping one of his hips before he finally started palming him through his jeans.

Seokmin let out a sharp yelp at the contact and Soonyoung pulled away from the kiss, his hand going still.

“Is this okay?” he asked, brows furrowed in worry.

Seokmin squirmed a little despite himself. “Yes, god yes it’s more than okay.”

Soonyoung laughed, leaning back down to sloppily move his lips against Seokmin’s, his hand going to unbutton Seokmin’s jeans. Not wanting to deal with sticky clothes, Seokmin reached down to tug the hem of his shirt up. Soonyoung sat up to give him room to pull his shirt over his head. When his upper half was bare, Soonyoung stared down at his stomach with his mouth agape.

“What, are you okay?”

Soonyoung lightly ran his fingers along Seokmin’s abs, making the hair on his arms stick up. “You’re fucking ripped.”

Seokmin laughed bashfully. “Thanks bro, it’s all the protein shakes you know bro –” he was cut off by Soonyoung’s mouth.

“No memes.”

Seokmin inwardly kicked himself. “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Soonyoung said against his mouth as his hand trailed down Seokmin’s torso and back to the zipper on his jeans.

After a bit of effort, Soonyoung finally managed to pull Seokmin’s dick from his pants. The contact was new and exhilarating and Seokmin didn’t know what to do so he just squirmed under Soonyoung.

Soonyoung chuckled above him, kissing his nose. “You’re cute when you’re desperate.”

Seokmin started to feel embarrassed, but the thought died in his throat when Soonyoung wrapped his hand around Seokmin’s dick and started pumping. Not knowing what else to do with his hands, Seokmin reached up to grip Soonyoung’s shoulders as he stared up at him. His mouth had fallen open and he knew he was making embarrassing noises, but he couldn’t find it in him to care when Soonyoung’s hand was so gentle and firm and steady as it continued to stroke him.

After a couple of minutes of this, Soonyoung leant down to murmur against Seokmin’s mouth.

“Can I get mine out too? Is that okay?”

Unable to form words, Seokmin simply nodded and then watched in awe as Soonyoung used his free hand to unbutton and unzip his own jeans and let his dick spring free. He let out a sigh that slumped his shoulders.

Seokmin made to put his hand on Soonyoung’s dick, but didn’t know how to go about it. “Do you want me to –”

Soonyoung shook his head. “I got it. You just relax, baby.”

“Oh god,” Seokmin grunted, throwing his head back on the couch.

Soonyoung took his hand off Seokmin in favour of giving himself a few pumps before putting their dicks together and stroking them simultaneously with two hands.  

Seokmin made a sound that he didn’t know was possible and was sure would wake up the others in their bedroom, but he pushed his embarrassment aside as he was overtaken by pleasure. Soonyoung was alternating between moans and groans, and Seokmin was transfixed by the way he bit down on his bottom lip in effort to keep himself quiet.

Seokmin felt his orgasm coming on far sooner than he wanted it to, but he couldn’t hold it off, so he scrabbled at Soonyoung’s shoulders.

“Soonyoung I’m gonna –” he gritted his teeth through a moan.

Soonyoung shushed him. “It’s okay, baby, you can cum.”

And he did almost immediately, shooting strings of cum onto his own stomach as Soonyoung followed suit after a couple extra pumps. Their hips rocked together as Soonyoung kept stroking them through it, finally collapsing back onto his knees. They took a moment as they breathed heavily, the air thick around them.

“Are there any – ah,” Soonyoung said as he reached over to the box of tissues on the coffee table.

He pulled a few out and started wiping Seokmin’s torso. Seokmin watched him through hooded lids as Soonyoung cleaned him up and tucked him back into his pants. He left them unbuttoned as he found his way into the kitchen to throw away the tissues. When he returned, his pants were done up again and he sat on the couch, placing Seokmin’s legs over his lap.

Seokmin watched him unlock his phone, his frown illuminated by the light from his screen.

“Wonwoo texted, it’s safe now.” Soonyoung looked at Seokmin and smiled fondly. “I should head home.”

Seokmin pouted. “You should stay the night here.”

“Will the others mind?”

Seokmin tried and failed to stifle a yawn. “No.”

Soonyoung bit his lip and looked around. “Where will I sleep?”

Seokmin shuffled over to make room next to him on the couch and patted the space. “Here.”

Soonyoung seemed to debate his options in his head before he shrugged and lay down next to Seokmin. The couch was narrow so they were pressed against each other. Despite the protesting of his body, Seokmin shuffled his jeans down his legs so he was only in his boxers and sat up to find a blanket. He spread it out across both of them when he lay back down and nuzzled his cheek against Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Soonyoung hummed a laugh and kissed the top of Seokmin’s head. “Big or little spoon?”

“Big.” Seokmin yawned again.

Soonyoung laughed and turned to face away from Seokmin, who wrapped an arm around his waist and curled himself around Soonyoung’s body.

“Goodnight, Soonie.”

“Goodnight, Minnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall better leave me some good comments to wake u to smh


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin wakes up after getting his first handjob and gyuhao are nosey assholes

Seokmin was woken up by a soft yelp followed by a dull thud. He frowned and opened his eyes, immediately met by Soonyoung’s disgruntled face. For a moment he was disoriented, wondering what Soonyoung was doing in his bedroom before remembering where he was.

Seokmin propped himself up on an elbow. “Why are you on the floor?”

“You pushed me off the couch.”

Seokmin winced. “Sorry.”

Soonyoung didn’t look angry as he climbed back up onto the couch, which made Seokmin feel better.

“It’s okay, it’s a narrow couch.”

Seokmin pushed himself as far into the back of the couch as he could to make more room for Soonyoung, who simply cuddled into Seokmin’s side. Seokmin froze for a moment as Soonyoung rested his head on Seokmin’s shoulder. He found Seokmin’s hand under the blanket and linked their fingers, and Seokmin slowly relaxed, feeling warm despite the morning chill.

Seokmin smiled as their breathing synched up. “What’s the time?”

They both jumped as Mingyu answered from the kitchen. “Nine thirty.”

Seokmin sat up carefully and looked over the back of the couch. Mingyu was taking a sip of his coffee while Minghao giggled helplessly at his side.

“How long have you guys been up?”

Minghao cleared their throat. “Like an hour. You two are so cute, cuddled up on the couch together.”

Mingyu set down his mug. “So who fucked who? I’m betting Seokmin got fucked, personally.”

Minghao shook their head as Seokmin stared at them slack-jawed. “I think Seokmin did the fucking; he’s too tall to be a sub.”

Seokmin frowned and threw a couch cushion at them. “No one did any fucking of any kind.”

Mingyu easily side stepped the cushion. “So why are you shirtless?”

Seokmin blushed furiously. “It’s more comfortable.”

Minghao snorted. “You have matching pyjama sets that your mother buys you; don’t try to tell us you slept shirtless because it was comfortable.”

Seokmin groaned, falling back onto the couch and covering his face with his hands.

Soonyoung chuckled. “He’s telling the truth.”

Seokmin didn’t need to be looking at his friends to see the look they exchanged.

“If no fucking, then what?” Mingyu asked. “Hand job, blow job?”

Minghao gasped. “Did you finger him?”

Seokmin sat up and made the throw another cushion at them, but Soonyoung held his wrist to stop him. He shared a look with Seokmin, smiling softly at him.

“You’re going to tell them about it later anyway.”

Seokmin flushed, half out of guilt. He turned back to the others, not meeting their eyes. “Hand job.”

Minghao smacked Mingyu’s arm. “You owe me nine thousand won.”

Soonyoung laughed. “Did you bet on it?”

Minghao smiled triumphantly, walking over to sit in the armchair. “Yep.” They looked at Seokmin. “Thanks for being predictable.”

Seokmin sat against the arm of the couch, folding his arms and pouting. “I hate you.”

Soonyoung laughed again, leaning back so he could rest his head on Seokmin’s shoulder. “You’re adorable.”

Mingyu joined them from the kitchen, perching on the arm of Minghao’s seat. “How long are you staying for?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “Till you get sick of me, probably.”

Seokmin smiled to himself. “Guess you’re never leaving then.”

Mingyu spat some of his coffee back into his mug. “Shit that was smooth.”

Soonyoung rubbed his cheek on Seokmin’s shoulder. “That’s gay.”

Seokmin hated how hot his face felt as he kissed the top of Soonyoung’s head. “Good.”

Minghao shook their head. “That hand job changed you.”

“Yeah, what happened to the shy Seokmin we all know and love?” Mingyu said with a shit eating grin.

Seokmin rolled his eyes. “I hate both of you.”

“Speaking of which, hey Soonyoung,” Mingyu said, turning to look at Soonyoung instead.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Do you think Wonwoo would say yes to a threesome?”

Seokmin groaned while Soonyoung just laughed. “He’s pretty monogamous, so I would be surprised.”

Minghao shook their head. “Nothing serious, we just want to see him naked. It’s not that deep.”

“Unless he wants it to be.” Mingyu smiled, then added; “You know like, his dick.”

Soonyoung held up a hand. “I got that. He’s seeing someone at the moment, though.”

Minghao slumped back. “God, all the good ones are taken.”

Mingyu sighed. “Yeah, my crush is taken.”

“What the fuck?”

Mingyu smiled down at Minghao. “I’m talking about you.”

Minghao grinned at their boyfriend, looking completely smitten. “Good.”

Seokmin was about to comment on how they were the world’s cutest couple when his phone rang. He leant over Soonyoung and answered it immediately when he saw the caller ID.

“Are you okay?”

Soomin scoffed on the other end. “Hello to you too. I’m fine, just had a fall.”

Seokmin’s heart clenched. “Are you okay?”

Soomin put on a mocking voice. “’Are you okay?’ Yes, I’m fine. Mum’s taking me to the hospital to make sure everything’s okay – which it is,” she added in a way that suggested it was directed at their mother, “and she wanted me to let you know.”

“Did you try to walk again?”

“Yeah. And before you tell me off, I got a few steps in so fuck you.”

Seokmin sighed. “What hospital are you going to?”

At the mention of hospital, Mingyu and Minghao looked up, faces full of concern. Seokmin shook his head, letting them know it wasn’t serious.

“The usual. How far away are you?”

“If I leave now, like an hour?”

Soonyoung took his head off Seokmin’s shoulder.

“Sweet I’ll see you then. And you can tell me all about your date.”

Soomin hung up without saying goodbye, making Seokmin think it was more serious than she was letting on. He sighed, leaning forward and running his fingers through his hair.

“Soomin tried to walk again because she’s a dumb bitch and had another fall, so I have to go see her.”

Soonyoung held Seokmin’s hand and squeezed. “Are you okay? Do you need a lift?”

Seokmin shook his head, squeezing his hand back. “It’s too far, I don’t want you to go out of your way.”

Soonyoung leant forward to press a kiss to Seokmin’s shoulder. “I can at least drive you to the train station.”

Seokmin looked over his shoulder to see Soonyoung giving him a sympathetic smile. “That’d be good thanks.”

“No problem. Put a shirt on and we’ll get going.”

Seokmin blushed as he realised he still wasn’t wearing a shirt and started looking around for the one he had taken off the night before. Mingyu threw it to him and it hit him in the face.

“Thanks, asshole.”

Mingyu laughed as Seokmin put the shirt on. “Is the queen of my heart alright?”

Seokmin sighed. “She says she is but she always says she’s fine when she’s not. She probably has a concussion again.”

Mingyu nodded. “Send her our love.”

Soonyoung stood up and stretched, allowing Seokmin to do the same. Soonyoung folded up the blanket and tidied up the couch while Seokmin pulled his jeans on then got his things together and put them in his bag. They said goodbye to Mingyu and Minghao, Seokmin giving them both hugs. The drive to the train station was quiet, and Seokmin tried not to think too hard about how bad Soomin would be when he got there.

Soonyoung pulled into a parking spot and pulled on the handbrake, leaving the engine running. He turned to Seokmin.

“It was really, really good finally meeting you.”

Seokmin smiled, willing the butterflies in his stomach to stop causing a fuss. “Yeah.”

Soonyoung bit his lip. “Now probably isn’t the right time, but are we going to meet up again?”

Seokmin nodded. “Of course we are.”

“Good, good. Uh, just as friends, or?”

Seokmin blinked. “Are you asking me out?”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Sounds juvenile when you put it like that, but yeah.”

Seokmin found a loose string on his shirt and played with it nervously. “More than friends is nice.”

“Cool,” Seokmin could hear the smile in Soonyoung’s voice, “so we’re dating now.”

Seokmin looked up, a smile tugging at his own mouth. “Cool.”

Soonyoung leant over the gear stick and centre console, holding Seokmin’s jaw as he kissed him softly. “Say hi to Soomin for me.”

Seokmin blushed as he got out of the car. “I’ll text you updates.”

“Good luck.”

Seokmin watched Soonyoung pull out of the car park and disappear around the corner before he headed into the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin: are you alright?  
> Soomin: ARe yoU AlriGht
> 
>  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin texts Soonyoung after he gets to the hospital and they discuss kpop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin - Duckie  
> Soonyoung - Soonyoungie, No.1 Shawol

**[Duckie, 1:02pm]** hi um I hate my family?

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:02pm]** Is everything okay? How’s Soomin?

 **[Duckie, 1:03pm]** she’s a fucking BITCH is what she is  
 **[Duckie, 1:08pm]** I got here and texted my mum to tell her I was a few mins away and when I got up to the room Soomin was fucking frothing at the mouth and she was completely still and I was like ?!?!?!?!?! fuck my sister is dead and I started panicking and shit tryna figure out wtf to do and this BITCH sits up and starts laughing at me and it was fucking latte foam I HATE HER

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:09pm]** That was such a wild ride oh my god

 **[Duckie, 1:10pm]** I DEADASS THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD A BITCH WAS FREAKING OUT SFJHGKJSDFHGJKSDHGS

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:11pm]** At least she’s okay?

 **[Duckie, 1:12pm]** I mean I guess … she has another concussion n broke her wrist bc she’s a dumb fucking BITCH smh but she doesn’t need surgery or anything

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:12pm]** So why was she trying to walk?

 **[Duckie, 1:15pm]** wow okay so idk if I told u exactly what she has? But it’s cerebral palsy which affects muscle groups and basically she has like. Some control of her muscles but not a whole heap. When she was younger she used to use a walking frame sometimes but it got too difficult with school and so she was put in a wheelchair and like damn  
 **[Duckie, 1:17pm]** being in a wheelchair limits your independence so much and she has this fixation with being able to walk but mum is lowkey a bitch about it and is over protective of Soomin (think toph’s mum in avatar) so she won’t let Soomin actually try to walk in like classes or w/e so sometimes Soomin just gives it a go out of pure spite and frustration

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:18pm]** That sounds frustrating

 **[Duckie, 1:19pm]** ya we’re currently tryna persuade mum to let Soomin get an assessment so she can walk

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:22pm]** #LetSoominWalk2k17

 **[Duckie, 1:23pm]** :’) I’m so proud of u

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:23pm]** Thanks babe. So how is Soomin actually feeling?

 **[Duckie, 1:24pm]** idk good enough to pull that sick prank on me smh but she keeps zoning out more than usual

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:24pm]** That sucks

 **[Duckie, 1:25pm]** yeah :/ she says hi btw

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:26pm]** Ah nice :)

 **[Duckie, 1:27pm]** she also grilled me abt yesterday skdjfhgkjdsfhs

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:28pm]** Please don’t tell me you told her about the hand job

 **[Duckie, 1:29pm]** skdjfhkjghskdfjgs WHY WOULD I ?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:29pm]** Oh thank god, I don’t want to be told off again

 **[Duckie, 1:30pm]** skdfjhgs what did she say?

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:31pm]** She didn’t even say that much, but that’s what was so scary about it

 **[Duckie, 1:32pm]** ksjfhdkjsdhgskjhgs I’M TELLING HER THAT  
 **[Duckie, 1:33pm]** “Good. I strive to strike fear in the hearts of men” Lee Soomin, 2017

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:34pm]** Tell her she did that with me and Wonwoo

**[Duckie, 1:35pm]**

****

**[Soonyoungie, 1:36pm]** Do you have a meme for every situation

**[Duckie, 1:37pm]**

****

**[Soonyoungie, 1:39pm]**  

**[Duckie, 1:40pm]** skjdfhgksjdfghjsjdfgs is that a shinee meme?

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:41pm]**  

**[Duckie, 1:41pm]** are u just looking these up?

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:42pm]** No I had these on my phone. I did have to edit that first one, though

 **[Duckie, 1:43pm]** SDKJFGHS WHY DO YOU HAVE SHINEE MEMES ON UR PHONE

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:43pm]**  

**[Duckie, 1:44pm]** kdjfhgs oh my god who are you

**[Soonyoungie, 1:44pm]**

****

**[Duckie, 1:45pm]** chill out Obama

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:45pm]** Obama thinks he’s slick coming for my title as no. 1 Shawol but he’s got another thing coming

 **[Duckie, 1:46pm]**  

**[Soonyoungie, 1:47pm]** Is that Mingyu?

 **[Duckie, 1:48pm]** sure is, I have memes of all my friends  
 **[Duckie, 1:49pm]** UM SOONYOUNG I JUST REALISED WE DIDN’T GET A PHOTO TOGETHER WOT THE FUCC

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:50pm]** Shit we didn’t. Next time we’ll take a few to make up for it

 **[Duckie, 1:51pm]**  

**[Duckie, 1:51pm]** thank u

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:52pm]** Do you want to see a meme of me?

 **[Duckie, 1:52pm]** YES

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:53pm]**  

**[Duckie, 1:54pm]** oh ym god jksfdhgkjsdfhgkjdsf that’s so cute what the fuck ????? how old were u ?!!?!?!??!

 **[Soonyoungie, 1:55pm]** About ten?

 **[Duckie, 1:56pm]** and already a blue belt? You did that #gainz  
 **[Duckie, 1:57pm]** also I’m changing ur contact name

 **[No.1 Shawol, 1:58pm]** What to?

 **[Duckie, 1:59pm]** No.1 Shawol

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:00pm]**  

**[Duckie, 2:01pm]** skjfhdkjgsoh ym god

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:02pm]** What groups do you listen to?

 **[Duckie, 2:04pm]** bts (gay), gfriend (gay), wjsn (gay), fx (gay), ioi (rip), exid (gay), snsd, nct dream, 4minute (RIP), orange caramel, twice, blackpink, and then like a few others where I only have a few songs

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:05pm]** Why do you only stan two boy groups?

 **[Duckie, 2:06pm]** find me a bg that’s gay wit each other, pump out bop after bop, and deal exclusively in cute concepts and I’ll stan more bgs

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:07pm]** Okay fair. I don’t know, I expected you, a gay boy, to stan more boy groups

 **[Duckie, 2:07pm]** skjdfhgksfdj I may be gay but girl groups are pure and iconic and I love them

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:08pm]** Again, fair. I only listen to three of the groups you listed

 **[Duckie, 2:08pm]** omg who u listen to

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:09pm]** SHINee, BTS, Twice, NCT, Monsta S, EXO, SHINee, Vixx, KNK, Pentagon, Up10tion, Day6 (not an idol group but you know), Infinite, SHINee, Nu'est, BTOB, SHINee, Astro, and like you said a few others

 **[Duckie, 2:11pm]** we get it, ur a shawol

 **[Duckie, 2:11pm]** also why do u only stan one (1) gg?

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:12pm]** Look I love girls as much as the next hettie, but girl groups don’t tend to have as much depth as boy groups

**[Duckie, 2:13pm]**

****

**[Duckie, 2:14pm]** I’m gonna make u a playlist of my fave gg songs and ur gonna listen to them and fall in LOVE !  
 **[Duckie, 2:14pm]** damn I just realised I can’t fall in love with my faves this is homophobia at its finest

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:15pm]** I’ll make you a playlist of boy groups as well

 **[Duckie, 2:16pm]** can’t talk, looking for good gg songs

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:17pm]**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i laughed so hard doing this chapter skjdhgfsjfghs also i need to actually stan shinee i had to get my friends to send me memes for this lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talk of biases etc. and the return of the Lads group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung - Whipped, No.1 Shawol  
> Seungcheol - Daddy, superwoman  
> Wonwoo - xXx.RaWr.xXx  
> Jihoon - why is Jihoon's name always so long  
> Joshua - Hong  
> Jun - the Most  
> Jeonghan - Blesséd  
> Seokmin - Duckie

**[Whipped to Lads]** Is Cheol on right now?

 **[Daddy to Lads]** I am

 **[Whipped to Lads]** Guess who Seokmin stans

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** If it’s Orange Caramel I will literally blow my load

 **[Whipped to Lads]** It’s Orange Caramel

 **[Daddy to Lads]** I wanna die

 **[why is jihoon’s name always so long to Lads]** This is the best thing that has ever happened.

 **[Hong to Lads]** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **[the Most to Lads]** SFKJHGSKDFJGHFSKJDHJDGS GOD IS REAL

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** cursed concept but also I’m pissing myself

**[Choi Seungcheol left the group]**  
**[Kwon Soonyoung added Choi Seungcheol]**  
**[Choi Seungcheol left the group]  
** **[Lee Jihoon added Choi Seungcheol]**

**[Choi Seungcheol to Lads]** I’m staying but I’m not happy about it

**[Jeon Wonwoo set the nick name for Choi Seungcheol to superwoman]**

**[superwoman to Lads]**  

**[Hong to Lads]** what if his bias was Raina

 **[Whipped to Lads]** I’ll ask

 

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:45pm]** Who’s your bias in Orange Caramel

 **[Duckie, 2:47pm]** Raina, Oh Hyerin, love of my life … I’m straight for her high notes

 

 **[Whipped to Lads]** This keeps getting better

 **[superwoman to Lads]** I’m honestly ready for death

 **[why is jihoon’s name always so long to Lads]** If you die who’s gonna eat my ass?

**[Hong to Lads]**

****

**[why is jihoon’s name always so long to Lads]** Good point. Cheol you have my permission to die.

 **[superwoman to Lads]** I want you and Joshua to kill me … that’s how I wanna go

 **[Hong to Lads]** of course Cheol

 

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:50pm]** Do you want to know a secret?

 **[Duckie, 2:51pm]** ya sure

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:51pm]** You know my friend Seungcheol? The one that’s dating Jihoon and Joshua?

 **[Duckie, 2:52pm]** I know of him ya

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:53pm]** He used to be a Pledis trainee

 **[Duckie, 2:54pm]** so? My friend was a JYP trainee lol u jus got one upped BITCH  
**[Duckie, 2:55pm]** wait  
**[Duckie, 2:55pm]** wait shit lmao is his full name Choi Seungcheol?

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:56pm]** Yes

 **[Duckie, 2:56pm]** SKJFDHGKJSFDHGKJFDGHDFKJGHS AS IN THE CHOI SEUNGCHEOL THAT FEATURED ON SUPERWOMAN, RAINA’S SOLO TRACK FROM ORANGE CARAMEL’S FULL LENGTH ALBUM LIPSTICK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:57pm]** Haha, the very same

 **[Duckie, 2:58pm]** I’m fucking shook bitch ! my weave is snatchedt !!!!!!!!

 **[No.1 Shawol, 2:59pm]** Hahahahahaha

 **[Duckie, 3:01pm]** ur getting more and more immature my baby GIRL I have to match everything with wot u want like A baby doll  
**[Duckie, 3:02pm]** (I’m a lonely grl I’m like the lonely candy grl)  
**[Duckie, 3:03pm]** at some point I becom a cry baby and I’m crying again ,,,,my lov has ended  
**[Duckie, 3:04pm]** lik if u cri evertim

 **[No.1 Shawol, 3:05pm]** God you’re so cute

 **[Duckie, 3:06pm]** skjfhgkjsdhfgjks thanks lol u too  
**[Duckie, 3:07pm]** OH btw I made u a playlist  
**[Duckie, 3:07pm]** <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOVVXZv-CeLF84_kx23TWm5b902bJpscX>

**[No.1 Shawol, 3:08pm]** Will watch now

 **[Duckie, 3:09pm]** !!!!! let me know whomst wiggles ur willy

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:15pm]** Okay I have compiled screenshots of the ones who “wiggled my willy”

 **[Duckie, 4:16pm]** skjdfhgkjdsds I love that term

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:16pm]** Overall this was my fave

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:16pm]**  

**[Duckie, 4:17pm]** _  
_

**[Duckie, 4:18pm]** that’s why I included gee of all the snsd songs

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:19pm]**  

****

****

**[Duckie, 4:22pm]** damn ur willy was given quite the wiggle

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:23pm]** Please stop saying that

 **[Duckie, 4:23pm]** tempted to change ur name to willy wiggle but I don’t want ppl to see that yike

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:24pm]** Thank you

 **[Duckie, 4:26pm]** okay so right here we got Bona  & Eunseo, Exy, Bona, Bona, Chungha, Sejeong, Chungha, Yuju, Yuju, Sowon, Yuju, Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber, Hyuna, Hyuna, Hyuna, Hyuna, Jennie, Jennie, Jennie, Sunny, Sunny, Hani, Hani, Hani, and then Nana x2

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:27pm]** I think I have a thing for pigtails

 **[Duckie, 4:28pm]** that’s v hetero of you

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:29pm]** Says you, a known girl group stan

 **[Duckie, 4:29pm]** um my biases r strictly platonic  
**[Duckie, 4:30pm]** I wanna have a slumber party with them n stay up late and talk about boys

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:31pm]** That’s a cute cliché

 **[Duckie, 4:32pm]** fuk I kno but I want to

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:32pm]**  Who’s your ult?

 **[Duckie, 4:33pm]** Yuju, aka Choi Yuna aka main vocal of the iconiqué gfriend aka love of my life aka her high notes make my nipples hard GOD I love her I wish I was a lil straight so I could actyally fall in love with her but she’s my lesbian wife BYE

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:34pm]** What is it with you and high notes

 **[Duckie, 4:35pm]** I like to hit them in my spare time  
**[Duckie, 4:35pm]** you will notice that all my biases r the main vocals of their group bc I LOVE my singing ladiez

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:36pm]** You sing?

 **[Duckie, 4:36pm]** skjfdhgsdkjhgs yeah I used to do lessons when I was a kid n now I’m horribly out of practice but ya a bitch sings … thas why I like opera lmao

 **[No.1 Shawol, 4:37pm]** Can I get uh audio of you singing

 **[Duckie, 3:38pm]** only bc u asked with a (almost accurate) meme give me a second  
**[Duckie, 3:43pm]** Voice Recording 32.mp3

 **[No.1 Shawol, 3:46pm]**  

**[No.1 Shawol, 3:47pm]** You have such a beautiful voice  
**[No.1 Shawol, 3:47pm]** Yuju is shook

 **[Duckie, 3:49pm]** um yuju would never be shook idk wym … but also thank u I’m crying

 **[No.1 Shawol, 3:51pm]** I’m playing it for Wonwoo and he said, and I quote, “Imagine the sounds he makes”  
**[No.1 Shawol, 3:52pm]** I told him off, don’t worry

 **[Duckie, 3:52pm]** WOT SKJFHGJSDFKGHDJKGHSDFJDKGKSHDFKJGS

 **[No.1 Shawol, 3:53pm]** I’m putting this on my playlist your voice is honestly so beautiful  
**[No.1 Shawol, 3:53pm]** Not to be super gay but I want you to sing me to sleep

 **[Duckie, 3:54pm]** not to be super gay but I would happily do that

 **[No.1 Shawol, 3:55pm]** Thanks baby

 **[Duckie, 3:56pm]** not to be a basic bitch but my insides turn to custard when u call me baby

 **[No.1 Shawol, 3:57pm]** Remind me to never stop calling you that then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJDFHGJKSDFS PLEASE LISTEN TO SUPER WOMAN BY ORANGE CARAMEL I'M CRYING also please let me know what you'd like to see next !!! a bitch is running out of ideas ! also you will see that this is now part of a series !!! please go and read the prequel that's gyuhao getting together bc it's soft n gay and i love it


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin sings Soonyoung to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ain't proof read this shit ksjdfhgjksd but i have to get ready for my friends graduation congratulations babe !!!!!!! also here's a link to the [song + lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKDLMFQu5AA)

After Soonyoung failed to pick up the phone, Seokmin started to worry. They hadn’t texted each other in a few hours and he was starting to worry that he was being ignored before Soonyoung called him back.

“Sorry,” his voice was husky. “I was brushing my teeth.”

Seokmin let out a laugh. “How did I know you’d be going to bed?”

He heard Soonyoung fall onto his bed on the other end. “You know my heart like no man has ever before.”

Seokmin snorted. “That’s extra.”

“I’m extra. Anyway, what’s up?”

“You wanted me to sing you to sleep.”

There was a pause. “Wait really?”

“If you still want me to.”

“Hmm,” Soonyoung’s voice came in and out, and Seokmin imagined him rubbing his face against the pillow. “I do.”

Seokmin was lying down in the downstairs living room of his house, in front of the fire with his cat. His mother and Soomin had gone to bed, which meant he didn’t have to try to be quiet.

“Do you have a song request?”

“I’m easy.”

“Good because I already chose a song.”

Soonyoung chuckled lowly, a sound coming from deep in his throat. “Which one?”

“A classic bop by queens of bops, WJSN.”

“A bop to sing me to sleep?”

“It’s a slow bop.” Seokmin heaved himself off the floor, causing his cat to jump off him. He rearranged himself to sit cross legged and his cat settled against the side of his thigh. “Are you ready?”

“Mm, sleepy.”

Seokmin laughed at how Soonyoung’s voice sounded when he was tired. “Anyway, here’s Wonderwall.”

He had chosen to sing Goodnight, because of the title and also because of the message behind it. It didn’t exactly fit – neither he nor Soonyoung were girls striving to be good daughters – but he didn’t bother changing any of the lyrics. But he knew Soonyoung had some deep-rooted insecurities, and the song seemed like a good way to let him know Seokmin would suck his dick despite them.

He allowed himself to go to falsetto, not bothering to strain his voice to hit any notes. He held his phone in one hand while scratching behind his cat’s ears with the other, allowed himself to close his eyes and sway a little. The fire was warm in front of him and during pauses in the song he could hear Soonyoung’s breathing.

When he finished the song, Soonyoung let out a deep sigh.

“Your voice is so nice.” He paused. “Did you chose the song for a reason?”

Seokmin blushed. “Kinda.”

Soonyoung seemed to understand, as he didn’t question it further and instead let out a yawn. “My insides are all warm.”

“That’s gay.”

“Mm, I’m gay for you.”

“I’m gay for you, too.”

“That’s good,” he yawned again. “I’m gonna pass out.”

Seokmin laughed. “I’ll let you go then.”

“Thanks babe. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay, talk to you then.”

 

 **[No.1 Shawol, 10:42pm]** Sleep well baby boy

 **[Duckie, 10:42pm]** you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit is so soft i'm crying


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half soonseok organising a date, half Seokmin dragging Soonyoung's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung - No.1 Shawol, Whipped  
> Seokmin - Duckie, wee bab  
> Seungcheol - superwoman  
> Joshua - Hong  
> Jihoon - why is jihoon's name always so long  
> Jeonghan - Blesséd  
> Wonwoo - xXx.RaWr.xXx  
> Junhui - the Most
> 
> sorry i brought rugby into yet another fic ... i just love rugby a lot lmao also this one is SUPER memey  
> tag urself i'm jun and wonwoo  
> disclaimer: sorry if ur a libra but i only trust two (2) libras in the world and jeonghan isn't one of them ! i'm sure ur great tho i just have bad mems u kno?

**[No.1 Shawol, 12:34pm]** We need to go on a date

 **[Duckie, 12:35pm]** a WHAT ?! who is that

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:36pm]** Brah

 **[Duckie, 12:36pm]** sdfjkhgjkdsf sorry  
**[Duckie, 12:37pm]** uhhhh help a guy out what does a date entail

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:37pm]** You’ve never been on a date?

 **[Duckie, 12:38pm]** babe we been through this ! I’ve never done this shit before jfgsdhghjsdhfjkghs

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:39pm]** Right, sorry  
**[No.1 Shawol, 12:40pm]** What’s your idea of a date?

 **[Duckie, 12:44pm]** considering the only stuff I know abt dating is from Minghao’s romcoms smh I would say like we go on a picnic but then it rains right before we’re about to kiss (while ur feeding me grapes or smthn) and then we take cover and my make up is running but I look beautiful anyway and we kiss then it cuts to us waking up the next day in ur bed

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:45pm]** Holy shit

 **[Duckie, 12:46pm]** Nicholas Sparks WHOM? Idk her

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:46pm]** Snatched

 **[Duckie, 12:47pm]** tbh tho anything is better than his racist homophobic anti-semitic ass lbr

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:48pm]** Snatched II: In Orbit

 **[Duckie, 12:49pm]** anyway what do people Actually do on dates lol

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:51pm]** I guess it depends? There’s always the standard movie date?

 **[Duckie, 12:52pm]** isn’t that what people do so they don’t have to make conversation skjfdhgsjkdfhgjkfhgs

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:53pm]** Okay true  
**[No.1 Shawol, 12:54pm]** But also if we do it at mine I can hold your hand under the covers

 **[Duckie, 12:55pm]** thassa concept n I support it  
**[Duckie, 12:56pm]** we could meet up for lunch or smthn one day as well? Like between classes or w/e

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:56pm]** Why not both?

 **[Duckie, 12:57pm]** fuck boi has a point

 **[No.1 Shawol, 12:58pm]** Okay what’s your timetable like?

 **[Duckie, 12:59pm]** uh I got like a 5 hour gap on Thursdays? And on Tuesday I only got one (1) class in the morning

 **[No.1 Shawol, 1:01pm]** Tuesday’s probably best because I have the day off. You could come over to mine after for movies if you have the afternoon free

 **[Duckie, 1:03pm]** sounds good to me

 **[No.1 Shawol, 1:04pm]** Sweet I’ll bully Wonwoo into letting me have the TV in my room

 **[Duckie, 1:05pm]** sjkfdhgjksfdhgs oh ym gdo  
**[Duckie, 1:05pm]** I have Netflix but u kno it’s shit here :/

 **[No.1 Shawol, 1:06pm]** I have Netflix AND a VPN

 **[Duckie, 1:07pm]**  

**[No.1 Shawol, 1:08pm]** Yeah so we’re pretty much sorted

 **[Duckie, 1:09pm]** I can’t believe ? god gifted you to me? He did That !

 **[No.1 Shawol, 1:10pm]** Omg

 **[Duckie, 1:11pm]** okay SO lunch on Tuesday then back to urs for illegal movies?

 **[No.1 Shawol, 1:12pm]** Yep, I can pick you up from your lecture if you want

 **[Duckie, 1:13pm]**

 

* * *

 

 

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:17am]** Slight change of plans

 **[Duckie, 9:18am]** mum,s spahgeti

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:18am]** Nothing too major, don’t worry  
**[No.1 Shawol, 9:19am]** I forgot we were having a rugby night so the lads are all gonna be at mine to watch the game  
**[No.1 Shawol, 9:19am]** Of course you’re still invited! It just might not be movies and will definitely not just be us

 **[Duckie, 9:20am]** what the fuck is a rugby

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:21am]** Is that a joke

 **[Duckie, 9:22am]** on my life I don’t know wtf rugby is  
**[Duckie, 9:23am]** also I figured out what else DK stands for fucking sdkjfhgs don’t kno ! thas me !

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:24am]** What if I changed your contact name to “DK her :/”

 **[Duckie, 9:25am]** okay first of all … I’m proud of u for memeing SECOND ! u can’t kill duckie

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:26am]** What’s a Duckie? DK her sorry :/

 **[Duckie, 9:27am]** man after mine own heart

 **[Duckie, 9:35am]** u gonna tell me wtf a rugby is or

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:36am]** Oh right uh  
**[No.1 Shawol, 9:37am]** Sports game, we’re all really into it but our team sucks so we watch all the top teams play instead

 **[Duckie, 9:38am]** where’s ur sense of pride in ur country smh

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:39am]** Tonga once beat us 119 nill and we have yet to qualify for the world cup

 **[Duckie, 9:41am]** that’s … unfortunate

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:42am]** Yeah so anyway I love the All Blacks and Sunny Bill Williams owns my ass

 **[Duckie, 9:44am]** UM I JUST GOOGLED SUNNY BILL WILLIAMS AND IS THAT UR MCFUCKIN TYPE OR SM SHIT ?!!?!?!?!??!?!

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:45am]** Haha, I don’t think I have a type? I mean you’ve seen Wonwoo there’s no meat on his bones  
**[No.1 Shawol, 9:46am]** You on the other hand are ripped so I don’t know maybe I do have a type

 **[Duckie, 9:47am]** I am ,,,,,,,nowhere NEAR what this sunny fellow has to offer but tru wonwoo is a string bean looking mf

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:48am]** I’m telling him you said that

 **[Duckie, 9:49am]** sjkdfhgkfjsdf NO WTF THAT’S SO MEAN !!!!!!

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:53am]** He says you’re right and to stop exposing him  
**[No.1 Shawol, 9:54am]** Jeonghan says you’re a legend

 **[Duckie, 9:55am]** YOU SENT IT TO THE GROUP CHAT FJKDSHGSJFDGSJKHGJDFGS BRAH

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:56am]** Shhh, it’s fine everyone takes the piss out of him  
**[No.1 Shawol, 9:57am]** Do you want me to add you to the chat? Meeting the lads before Tuesday might make it a little easier for you

 **[Duckie, 9:58am]** that’s a damn good idea

 **[No.1 Shawol, 9:59am]** Haha, I have my moments

 

**[Whipped added Lee Seokmin]**

**[Lee Seokmin to Lads]**

****

**[Whipped to Lads]** Everyone meet Seokmin, he’s joining us for rugby night

 **[Lee Seokmin to Lads]** sdjkfhgkjsdfhgjksfdhgjksdfhjkdgs ur nick name

 **[superwoman to Lads]** I’m so glad I don’t have the most embarrassing nick name now

 **[Hong to Lads]** debatable

 **[why is jihoon’s name always so long to Lads]** It’s a pretty even match.

 **[Lee Seokmin to Lads]** that full sto ptho

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** sto ptho

 **[superwoman to Lads]** sto ptho

 **[why is jihoon’s name always so long to Lads]** sto ptho

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** sto ptho

 **[Hong to Lads]** sto ptho

**[Lee Seokmin to Lads]**

****

**[Whipped to Lads]** You ever regret something so much you want to regress into yourself and keep collapsing until you disappear?

 **[Lee Seokmin to Lads]** mood

**[Choi Seungcheol set the nick name for Lee Seokmin to wee bab]**

**[wee bab to Lads]** sdkjfhgsjkdfghfsjkfdghsjfkd I didn’t realise u were in this chat

 **[superwoman to Lads]** ?

 **[wee bab to Lads]** ur gettin mre and mre immature my baby GIRL I have to match everythin with wot u want like A baby doll  
**[wee bab to Lads]** (I’m a lonely grl I’m like the lonely candy grl)  
**[wee bab to Lads]** at some point I becom a cry baby and I’m crying again ,,,,my lov has ended

 **[Hong to Lads]** HOLY SHIT

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** hello operator? I’d like to report a murder

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** Duckie I’m so glad you joined this chat

 **[wee bab to Lads]** thanks b

 **[superwoman to Lads]**  

**[the Most to Lads]** what in the fresh fuck

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** Soonyoung added his new boyfriend

 **[the Most to Lads]**  

  
**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** yeah but he immediately dragged Seungcheol

 **[wee bab to Lads]** um that wasn’t a drag? That song popped all the way off? Iconiqué? Seungcheol did THAT !  
**[wee bab to Lads]** I mean  
**[wee bab to Lads]** Raina did That but that’s beside the point ,

 **[Hong to Lads]** HE WENT BACK FOR SECONDS !

 **[wee bab to Lads]** sdkjfhgksjdfghsd I never had firsts !!!!!

 **[superwoman to Lads]** I’m ready for the sweet embrace of death

 **[Hong to Lads]** I’ll take care of Jihoon’s ass for u

 **[why is jihoon’s name always so long to Lads]** Not going to lie, Joshua is better at eating it anyway.

 **[wee bab to Lads]**  

**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]**

****

**[wee bab to Lads]** hey wonwoo maybe get a new meme

 **[superwoman to Lads]** YES BITCH ! CALL HER OUT !! DRAG HER !!!!!!

 **[wee bab to Lads]** I take my memes very seriously

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** I can respect that, my apologies  
**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** didn’t you just use a meme of yourself though?

 **[wee bab to Lads]** yeah bitch come at me I have memes of myself AND my friends what of it

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** holy shit

 **[the Most to Lads]** do you have any memes of hosh?

 **[wee bab to Lads]** bear with laddos

 **[Whipped to Lads]** What have I done

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** something beautiful

 **[wee bab to Lads]**  

**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]**  weak I took nearly all of those photos

 **[the Most to Lads]** <https://youtu.be/gR34GlqQxyI?t=776> me n Seokmin but instead of Matilda being his fave superhero it’s him dragging everyone in this chat

 **[wee bab to Lads]** KJSDFHGKJS I LOVE THAT VINE SM I FEEL SO HONOURED  
**[wee bab to Lads]** me? Crying in the club? You bet

 **[Whipped to Lads]** You’ve never even been to a club

 **[wee bab to Lads]** and yet I’m still crying in it? Damn stan talent stan me

 **[the Most to Lads]** I love this kid

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** that’s what I’ve been saying the whole time

 **[wee bab to Lads]** ok but also whomst tf is everyone  
**[wee bab to Lads]** WAIT NO  
**[wee bab to Lads]** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=688OPQ9WFpA>[  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=688OPQ9WFpA)**[wee bab to Lads]** that’s better

 **[the Most to Lads]** I’m Jun, we had that convo on the phone

 **[wee bab to Lads]** ah yes I remember

 **[Hong to Lads]** I’m Joshua and I’m dating superwoman and Jihoon

 **[superwoman to Lads]** you’re lucky you’re cute

 **[why is jihoon’s name always so long to Lads]** I’m Jihoon and I let Joshua and Superwoman put me on the spit sometimes.

 **[superwoman to Lads]** “sometimes”

 **[Hong to Lads]** sure, Jan

 **[wee bab to Lads]** tf does that even mean

 **[Whipped to Lads]** No one tell him

 **[wee bab to Lads]** BITCH I HAVE TWO THUMBS AND AN INTERNET CONNECTION AND LEMME TELL YA I WISH I HADN’T GOOGLED THAT SDKJFGHSJKDFGHS

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** I’m Jeonghan, an angel, a drag queen, an enigma, if you will

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** he’s also a libra so

 **[wee bab to Lads]** a libra? Being an ANGEL?! 2+2=fish? This don’t add up

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** FUCKING OBLITERATED

 **[Whipped to Lads]** I’d like everyone to know that Seokmin has never roasted me

 **[wee bab to Lads]** that you know of

 **[the Most to Lads]**  

**[wee bab to Lads]** sdkjfghs I’m jk I would never

 **[Whipped to Lads]** You really had me for a moment there

 **[wee bab to Lads]** <3  
**[wee bab to Lads]** anyway laddos I gotta blast but let me leave you with this last meme aka me on Tuesday night <https://youtu.be/F-8S8bK1nb8?t=120>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this skjdfhgjskdfhgds uh for those of yall who might be wondering [this is the superwoman song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9Y7EIF8VFY) lmaoooo cheol comes on around 32 seconds and the translation is a lil different from the one i used for this fic but o well  
> please do leave comments !! i love talking to you guys n yelling about these gay memey fuckers (s/o to my friend stephanie who i based soonyoung on but who is now into memes i'm proud of her)  
> if u wanna yell some more i'm on tumblr [@kwonhohsi](http://kwonhohsi.tumblr.com/) and twitter [@rinslame](http://twitter.com/rinslame)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin goes on his first ever date with Soonyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that there's very very VERY light homophobia here which is just people giving them dirty looks and then there's also mentions of death that tbh I didn't see coming but it's nothing too major dw ! and there's still plenty of memes
> 
> Seokmin - wee bab, soonSEOK  
> Junhui - the Most  
> Wonwoo - xXx.RaWr.xXx  
> Jeonghan - Blesséd, freckle  
> Soonyoung - Whipped, SOONseok  
> Jihoon - why is jihoon's name always so long, JIcheolsoo  
> Seungcheol - superwoman, jiCHEOLsoo  
> Joshua - Hong, jicheolSOO

**[wee bab to Lads]** any of yall seen the wondrous and gay life of caleb gallo?

 **[the Most to Lads]** the What?!

 **[wee bab to Lads]** please tell me one of you has seen it

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** HI ME I LOVE IT

 **[wee bab to Lads]** GOOD  
**[wee bab to Lads]** HOW MUCH IS FRECKLE LIKE JEONGHAN???!?!?!?!?!?

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** holy shit you’re right

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** I’m one of a kind so this sounds like fake news

 **[wee bab to Lads]** classic Freckle line

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** they would def say that

 **[wee bab to Lads]** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CesoqXzX3SQ> jeonghan please watch this I’m begging you

 **[Blesséd to Lads]** holy shit that is me

**[Jeon Wonwoo set the nick name for Yoon Jeonghan to freckle]**

**[freckle to Lads]** I’m shook I’ve never felt this emotionally invested in another being ever in my life

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** holy shit Freckle turned Jeonghan monogamous

 **[freckle to Lads]** fuck off don’t be ridiculous

 **[Whipped to Lads]** @Seokmin you’re supposed to be in class

 **[wee bab to Lads]**  

**[wee bab to Lads]** don’t tell me ur not on ur phone in classes smh

 **[Whipped to Lads]** I’m not

 **[wee bab to Lads]** I’m convinced ur not human

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** can confirm that even in high school he was never on his phone

 **[freckle to Lads]** what if he was being sent dick pics though

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** um sorry what’s a dick pic?

 **[freckle to Lads]** don’t act like you weren’t the one taking them in the bathroom during class

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** I TRUSTED YOU WITH THAT YOU SHADY BITCH

 **[wee bab to Lads]**  

**[Whipped to Lads]** I’ve never seen a dick in my entire life

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** sure, Jan

 **[the Most to Lads]** sure, Jan

 **[why is jihoon’s name always so long to Lads]** Sure, Jan.

 **[superwoman to Lads]** sure, Jan

 **[freckle to Lads]** sure, Jan

 **[Hong to Lads]** sure, Jan

 **[wee bab to Lads]** sure jan

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** wait  
**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** why are you saying that

 **[wee bab to Lads]**  

**[Whipped to Lads]** Suddenly my car has stopped working? Guess the date’s off sorry Seokmin

 **[wee bab to Lads]** my biggest moms spaghetti ever

 **[Whipped to Lads]** That’s what you get for throwing me under the bus

 **[wee bab to Lads]** BITCH I THOUGHT U WERE FOR REAL WHAT THE FUCK DFKJHGSDFKJHGKJSFDHGDS

 **[Whipped to Lads]** No omg it was a joke I’m so sorry

 **[wee bab to Lads]** I WAS REALLY BOUTA CRY

 **[the Most to Lads]** we gotta stop letting couples in this chat

 **[freckle to Lads]** agree

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** I’m living for this drama wym

 **[Whipped to Lads]** Please don’t cry I’m on my way now

 **[wee bab to Lads]**  

**[wee bab to Lads]** see u soon hopefully my tears r dry by then you MONSTER

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** Lmao Seok I really love you sm

 

Seokmin waited for exactly four minutes outside his university for Soonyoung to pull up alongside the curb. He climbed up into the ute and turned to greet Soonyoung, who cut him off with a peck right on his lips. Seokmin immediately blushed furiously.

“You look nice,” Soonyoung said as he pulled back out into the traffic.

Seokmin was wearing the same jeans he’d been wearing for the past two weeks, with a plain white shirt and long, cream cardigan. He felt somewhat under dressed when looking at Soonyoung’s styled hair and button up shirt that he’d rolled up to his elbows. His eyes caught on Soonyoung’s forearms.

“Thanks, you too.”

Soonyoung beamed a quick smile at him before focusing back on the road.

“Because this is your first ever date,” he started, checking his blind spot before switching lanes, “I’m going all out. I hope you like Italian.”

“I love Italian,” Seokmin confirmed, and Soonyoung nodded. “I am kind of on a budget right now, though.”

Soonyoung waved a dismissive hand. “It’s a date, I’ll pay.”

Seokmin stared at the side of his face for a moment. “I thought that was a straight thing.”

Soonyoung laughed heartily at this, hesitating at first before giving in and eventually there were tears at the corners of his eyes. “Shit that was good.”

They listened to a radio station that played mostly first and second generation Kpop artists, Seokmin humming along self-consciously. The restaurant was big and fancy, making Seokmin feel even more under dressed than he already did. He ordered the cheapest pasta out of sheer guilt.

The décor was all reds and golds, and the waiters wore crisp suits as they took orders. Seokmin felt a little overwhelmed, so he busied himself by taking a sip of his lemonade. Soonyoung placed his hand palm up on the table and Seokmin stared at it, still drinking. Soonyoung rolled his eyes a little and flexed his fingers, gesturing for Seokmin to place his own hand in Soonyoung’s.

They linked their fingers together and Seokmin put his drink down.

“I'm having a huge mum's spaghetti moment.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “We’re in a four star restaurant and you’re talking about memes?”

“Hey, this is the man you’ve decided to date,” Seokmin pointed out, squeezing Soonyoung’s fingers in his own. 

Soonyoung laughed at this, loud enough that a woman at a nearby table glanced over at them. Seokmin felt his ears burning as she caught sight of their linked fingers and grimaced. Soonyoung must’ve noticed the way it made Seokmin slump, as he calmed his laughter.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Seokmin looked from the woman to Soonyoung. “Some lady just gave us the nastiest look.”

Soonyoung looked over his shoulder, obviously not caring about being discreet, and they both watched as the woman talked in hushed tones to the man sitting opposite her. She occasionally glanced over, getting more and more uncomfortable. After a few moments, Soonyoung looked back to Seokmin.

“Who cares? She’s intent on talking shit about us and ruining her own date? That’s her problem, not ours.”

Seokmin smiled and wished he had the confidence that Soonyoung did. “You know I haven’t told my mum I’m gay?”

Soonyoung looked startled for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with concern. “What about your dad?”

Seokmin’s stomach dropped as he realised they hadn’t had this conversation yet. “Uh, my dad died a while back.”

He was expecting Soonyoung to withdraw his hand, but instead he felt his fingers being gripped tighter. Soonyoung’s face was a combination of concern, embarrassment, and sadness.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea. God, I’m an idiot.”

Seokmin shrugged. “It’s okay, I don’t really talk about it that much, so you had no way of knowing.” Soonyoung didn’t seem to know if he wanted to leave the subject or ask more, so Seokmin took it into his own hands. “It happened last year. Wasn’t anything dramatic or whatever, he just kinda died of old age I guess.”

“How old was he?”

“In his seventies. My family has long generations and then I was unplanned so he and my mum are like, ancient.” He gave a half-hearted chuckle, trying to lighten the conversation, then frowned. “He did know, though.”

“Know what?”

“That I’m gay." He took a deep breath before continuing. "He used to take me and Soomin out to the mountains when I was a kid, because Soomin liked the fresh air and Mum got sick of me screaming all the time.” He looked down at their hands. “And you know that time where you figure it out but you’re too scared to tell anyone so it just festers inside you? And you’re just waiting for someone to ask if you have a girlfriend because you know if they do, you won’t be able to hold back and you’ll out yourself?” Soonyoung nodded in understanding. “I was fifteen and Mum was in a mood so Dad took us out to the mountains and it was getting too much so I just kinda told him. And obviously, I cried afterwards because I thought he was going to hate me, but he just told me he already knew and he wouldn’t tell Mum and then we never talked about it again.”

Soonyoung let out a deep breath and was about to say something when their food arrived. Seokmin withdrew his hand first, after receiving a distasteful look from the waiter that made his heart swell with shame.

They ate their pasta in silence for a while, and Seokmin felt bad for putting a damper on the date. He was about to apologise when Soonyoung cut him off.

“Your dad sounds like a great guy.”

Seokmin smiled. “He is. Was.” He frowned. “Is.”

Soonyoung put his hand back on the table. “You don’t have to hold it if you’re uncomfortable.”

Seokmin hesitated for a moment, but reached forward and laced their fingers together again. Soonyoung gave him a firm squeeze before going back to his food, rubbing his thumb lightly over Seokmin’s.

The rest of the date went on without upset. Seokmin went back to cracking jokes and Soonyoung went back to laughing at them. Each time Soonyoung smiled, Seokmin felt his fingers clench in time with his heart, admiring Soonyoung’s rounded cheeks and the slight gap between his two front teeth.

Seokmin excused himself to the bathroom while Soonyoung paid; not wanting to see the bill and feel guilty all over again. When they got back into the ute, Soonyoung handed Seokmin his phone.

“Can you text Wonwoo and tell him we’re heading back?”

Seokmin took his phone and typed out the message, then played around with radio stations for a bit before Soonyoung’s phone vibrated with a reply. When he checked it on Soonyoung’s request, he choked on his own spit.

Soonyoung glanced at him, concerned. “Everything alright?”

“Uh, he says it’s safe and he cleaned up the cum.”

Soonyoung sighed, the tips of his ears going red. “I hate that man so fucking much.”

Seokmin locked the phone and placed it in the cup holder in the centre console. “At least he cleaned it up.”

Soonyoung nodded a little, a smile creeping up his cheeks. “Fair point.”

 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo shared the second floor of a house only otherwise occupied by a sweet old lady downstairs. Hejin greeted them warmly in the foyer before Soonyoung lead Seokmin upstairs. They toed off their shoes in the small well by the door, Soonyoung stepping up and into his house slippers while Seokmin was left in his socks. Soonyoung stepped into the open plan living room that morphed into the kitchen and spread his arms wide.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

Seokmin laughed, setting his backpack next to his shoes. “It’s nice.”

And it was. The couches had blankets piled up on them, there were house plants flourishing on the counter tops, the bare wooden floor spotless. It felt spacious and homey at the same time – something that amazed Seokmin. As he stepped up out of the entryway, a door to the left of the kitchen flew open and Wonwoo walked directly to the fridge. He was shirtless and his hair was mussed up in the back. When he turned around, he was holding a bottle of orange juice and smiled widely at Seokmin across the room.

“Hey Duckie, how was your first date?”

Seokmin willed his blush away, to no avail. “It was good.”

Wonwoo waited a beat for more, moving to sit on the couch when Seokmin didn't elaborate. He uncapped the orange juice and took a swig, holding it out to Soonyoung. Soonyoung took it and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Wonwoo, patting the spot on the other side of him for Seokmin to sit down as well. When he joined them, his thigh was pressed up against Soonyoung’s.

Soonyoung drank some juice, then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You gonna put on a shirt?”

Wonwoo looked down at his chest, then waved dismissively and made grabby hands for the juice. “I’m gonna shower soon anyway.”

Seokmin elbowed Soonyoung lightly to get his attention. “You ever tell him what Gyuhao said?”

Soonyoung frowned before it clicked. “Oh, you mean Minghao and Mingyu.”

“Yeah, Gyuhao.”

Wonwoo shifted at the other end of the couch to look at Seokmin, a lopsided smile on his face. “You have a ship name for your friends?”

Seokmin shrugged. “Easier than typing out their full names in group chats and then it stuck, I guess.”

Wonwoo nodded, then looked to Soonyoung, lopsided smile now a shit eating grin. “Soonseok.”

Seokmin and Soonyoung both let out groans while Wonwoo giggled helplessly into the orange juice.

“What would Seungcheol, Joshua and Jihoon be?” Soonyoung asked, placing his hand on Seokmin’s knee as he slouched into the couch a little.

Seokmin thought for a moment. “Jicheolshua?”

Wonwoo and Soonyoung wrinkled their noses. Wonwoo looked down at the juice. “It’s the shua part.”

“What about Jicheolsoo?” Soonyoung offered.

Seokmin frowned. “Where’s the soo from?”

“Joshua’s Korean name.” Soonyoung lolled his head to the side to look at Seokmin as he explained. “He was born in America and grew up there most his life till he came over here for uni.”

Seokmin nodded. “Jicheolsoo is cute.”

Wonwoo transferred the bottle to his left hand as he reached the other to dig Soonyoung’s phone out of his pocket.

Soonyoung lolled his head to the other side. “What are you doing?”

“Changing nick names in the group chat.”

When Soonyoung attempted to look at what Wonwoo was doing, Wonwoo pulled the phone away and angled it so Soonyoung couldn’t see. Grumbling, Soonyoung leaned over to rest his head on Seokmin’s shoulder.

“You need the Wi-Fi password.”

Seokmin laughed as he stopped spinning his phone is his hand and unlocked it, handing it to Soonyoung to put in the password. When he did, he opened the Lads group chat and gave Seokmin his phone back, both of them looking at what havoc Wonwoo was wreaking.

 

**[Kwon Soonyoung set the nick name for Lee Jihoon to JIcheolsoo]**

**[Kwon Soonyoung set the nick name for Choi Seungcheol to jiCHEOLsoo]**

**[Kwon Soonyoung set the nick name for Joshua Hong to jicheolSOO]**

**[Kwon Soonyoung set the nick name for Lee Seokmin to soonSEOK]**

**[Kwon Soonyoung set the nick name for Kwon Soonyoung to SOONseok]**

**[freckle to Lads]** what in the fresh hell

 **[SOONseok to Lads]** it’s their ship names

 **[freckle to Lads]** yall are disgusting

 **[soonSEOK to Lads]** Hi this is Soonyoung I had no part in this and Wonwoo took my phone

 **[SOONseok to Lads]** you took part in the naming of the ships this is on you as well

 **[JIcheolsoo to Lads]** My head hurts.

 **[soonSEOK to Lads]** Wonwoo go get your own phone

 **[SOONseok to Lads]** I’m sitting right next to you

 **[soonSEOK to Lads]** Yeah but you’re ignoring me like a bitch  
**[soonSEOK to Lads]**  

**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** I hate couples

 **[the Most to Lads]** then why do you keep letting them in here and encouraging them by giving them ship names

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]**  

**[SOONseok to Lads]** Hey Wonwoo when are we going to find out who you’re banging so we can give you a dumb ship name

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** owo  
**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** what’s this? Idk what you’re talking about uwu

 **[soonSEOK to Lads]** I can’t believe Wonwoo’s a furry

 **[jicheolSOO to Lads]** jicheolsoo  >>>> soonseok

 **[soonSEOK to Lads]** hey hong fight me irl 1v1 behind wendys

 **[jicheolSOO to Lads]** you can’t fight the truth but okay

 **[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]** why tf are there ship wars this isn’t a fucking fandom  
**[xXx.RaWr.xXx to Lads]**  

**[soonSEOK to Lads]**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lads I'm sorry but there's only gonna be two more chapters after this rip but I'm def still going to work on this universe !! I've been thinking of doing a jicheolsoo work so look out for that possibly happening !!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lads + Seokmin watch the super 15 final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I waited for the finals so I could watch the game and write it into this fic skdjfhgsd it shouldn't be too hard to follow bc I focused more on their reactions I guess? Plus Seokmin has no idea what's going on and it's from his pov so   
> But if you wanna see the tackle that it talks about for a while you can watch it [here](https://youtu.be/dVxx2Ue3pJ4?t=93) and deadass a bitch nearly cried !! but he's okay and we won aka New Zealand is still the best as rugby 
> 
> Mingyu - #JusticeForSnot  
> Chan - Babiest Boy  
> Minghao - Minghoe  
> Hansol - Dudley  
> Seungkwan - Mariah  
> Seokmin - dicc succ

Seokmin didn’t know how they managed to cram eight people into the apartment, but by some miracle they did. Seokmin ended up on the floor, sitting in front of Soonyoung on the couch. Wonwoo sat in the middle, gripping onto Jun next to him. Seungcheol, Joshua and Jihoon arrived together and claimed the two bean bags together, tangled up in a way that made Seokmin lose track of who was who. Jeonghan was the last one to arrive, carrying a large toiletry bag with him.

“I need a mirror,” he announced, lifting his head and sweeping his hair away from his face. When he caught sight of Seokmin, he smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Jeonghan.”

Seokmin, who was standing by the kitchen counter to get a drink, took his hand and shook it. “I’m Seokmin.”

Jeonghan laughed. “I know, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

As Jeonghan winked at him, Seokmin felt a hand on his waist as Soonyoung appeared at his side.

“Leave him alone, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan held his hands up in surrender, but his smile was anything but apologetic. “Hey, I’m just being friendly.” He lowered his hands. “Anyway, I need a mirror.”

Soonyoung’s hand was still on Seokmin’s hip as he nodded. “You got a show tonight?”

Jeonghan picked up his bag. “Yeah, I’m MCing with Mum.” He turned to Seokmin. “My drag mum, not my actual mother.”

Seokmin laughed. “I figured.”

So Jeonghan sat on the floor with a mirror Soonyoung had found, (“We only bought this for him,” he’d said as he pulled it out of the cupboard. “But it’s best if we don’t let him know that. His ego is big enough as it is.”), and did his make-up. Seokmin found himself watching Jeonghan more than the game, seeing as he had no idea what was going on.

They had plugged Wonwoo’s laptop into the TV to stream the game, so the commentating was all in English. Joshua ended up scooting next to the TV to translate, though it was only needed when there was a penalty.

Fifteen minutes into the game, Seokmin leant his head back to look up at Soonyoung. “Who are we supporting?”

Soonyoung didn’t look away from the television, but moved his hand to Seokmin’s hair absent mindedly. “Crusaders – the ones in black.”

Seokmin looked back to the screen, nodding as one of the players in black snatched the ball out of a mound of bodies. Suddenly, everyone in the room was yelling and balling their fists as the player ran straight through the opposition and threw himself on the ground. Seokmin was left confused as Soonyoung ruffled his hair and cheered.

“What just happened?” Seokmin asked after everyone calmed down somewhat.

“They got a try, hold on.” Soonyoung leant forward as a player got ready to kick the ball. It sailed through the air and between the goal posts, making Soonyoung pump his fist a little. “Yes Richie!” he lowered his head so he could talk next to Seokmin’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “So they get to kick the goal and that converts it, so they get more points.”

Seokmin shook his head as Soonyoung sat up again. “This is confusing.”

Jeonghan laughed from where he was drawing his contour. “It never gets any easier to understand.”

Seokmin frowned. “So why do you watch it?”

After painting a brown stripe down his cheek, Jeonghan turned to look at Seokmin. “Because I’m gay.”

Seokmin remembered the photos of Sunny Bill Williams he had found when Soonyoung mentioned him. “Yeah that figures.”

A little later, Jeonghan started complaining that his back was hurting, so he moved to sit next to Seokmin against the couch. Wonwoo automatically started stroking through his hair, and Seokmin ended up staring at Jeonghan through his mirror, admiring the way he transformed his face.

Sometime before half time, Seokmin’s attention was brought back to the game as everyone yelled in protest. On screen, two players from each team were sprawled out on the ground with medics rushing to check on them.

Seokmin tugged on the cuff of Soonyoung’s pants. “What happened?”

“Sh, they’re about to replay it.”

They were all silent as they watched the slow-motion replay of the two players leaping into the air to catch the ball. However, the red player collided with the other’s legs, flipping him over mid-air as the Crusaders member fell hard on his neck and rolled over backwards. Seokmin smacked his hands over his mouth as the others started complaining again. Even without being invested in the game, Seokmin’s heart was beating fast with concern.

“That’s gotta be a red card,” Soonyoung yelled, holding his hand out at the TV. “If they gave Sunny a red card for the shoulder charge then surely –”

Joshua snapped his head around from where he was sat directly in front of the screen. “Shut the fuck up and let me listen.”

They all fell silent as the referee spoke into his radio to someone off screen. Joshua closed his eyes and listened intently.

“Unsafe tackle, obviously. Uh, the Lions player wasn’t going for the ball.” There was a long pause, and then Joshua was sitting back and throwing his arms in the air. “It’s a red card!”

There were cheers all around as the referee walked over to inform the player. Soonyoung gripped Seokmin’s shoulder and shook it, his laugh loud and triumphant above him.

When they had all settled down and the game played on, Seokmin tugged at Soonyoung’s jeans again. Soonyoung leant down, pressing his cheek against Seokmin’s temple. “Yeah?”

“Is he okay, though?” Seokmin didn’t know why he felt on the verge of tears. “It looked pretty bad.”

Soonyoung’s cheek tightened against the side of his head, suggesting he was smiling. He kissed Seokmin’s hair briefly before pointing to a player on the screen. “He’s still on field, so he’s fine. He was pretty lucky, though. Another half a degree and he would’ve broken his neck.”

Seokmin choked back a sob. “Jesus Christ.”

Soonyoung looped his arms around Seokmin’s chest. “He’s okay, though. It was close, but he’s okay.”

Seokmin nodded and Soonyoung gave him a squeeze before sitting up again.

The rest of the half played out with minimal upset, and during the break Soonyoung got himself a beer and a cider for Seokmin. Joshua joined his boyfriends on the bean bags, sitting in Seungcheol’s lap with a sloppy kiss while he tangled his fingers with Jihoon’s. Wonwoo decided he wanted to take a nap and leant over to use Jun as a pillow. Jeonghan started rummaging in his bag frantically, then turning to look at Soonyoung. He had finished his make-up and it exaggerated his panicked look.

“Do you guys have any duct tape?”

Soonyoung had his hand in Seokmin’s hair, twirling it between his fingers. “You’re going to tuck now? You still have half the game.”

“Soonyoung, do you or do you not have any duct tape.” Jeonghan knelt up and Seokmin leant to the side as Jeonghan gripped the front of Soonyoung’s shirt. “This is an emergency I _need_ to tuck for this outfit.”

Soonyoung put a hand flat on Jeonghan’s chest and gently pushed him back. “Okay, I get it. There’s some under the sink in the bathroom.”

Jeonghan collapsed back on his heels with a sigh. “God is real.”

Seokmin laughed and settled back between Soonyoung’s legs. He felt his phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket, making sure Soonyoung couldn’t see the screen before opening the Baby Boys group chat.

 

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]**  

**[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** Seokmin tonight lol

 **[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** I hope it hppns. Dk deserves it

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** my boy all grown up :’)

 **[Dudley to Baby Boys]** it’s about time he got the dicc succ

**[Lee Chan set the nick name for Lee Seokmin to dicc succ]**

**[Dudley to Baby Boys]** lmao

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** okay but lets be real you guys Seokmin’s never even SEEN a penis there’s no way he’s putting one in his mouth any time soon

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]**  

**[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** yall r the worst what the fuck  
 **[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** also fyi Seungkwan I HAVE seen a dick so fuck u

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** WHAT THE FUCK ?!?!?! WHEN THE FUCK ?!?!?!?!?!?!? HOW THE FUCK ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** on our couch like a week ago lol

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** IT’S BEEN A WHOLE WEEK AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** skjfdhgjks Seungkwan please ,,,,I’m sorry

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]**  

**[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** jsdfhgjkds I’m deadass sitting with him right now I can’t but I promise I will update you later

**[Mariah to Baby Boys]**

****

**[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** are u rly gonna do this?

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** idk. Are YOU really gonna do this?

 **[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** KJSDFHGSJKD FINE  
 **[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** okay so uh idk we made out … n then he just kinda u kno … got my dick out I guess and he like,,,,, jerked us both off at the same time or w/e

 **[Mariah to Baby Boys]** holy shit

 **[Dudley to Baby Boys]** I wasn’t expecting that

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]**  

**[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** hao u weren’t even in the room shut the fuck up

 **[Minghoe to Baby Boys]** MY COUCH ! MY HOME ! MY SALAD IN THE FRIDGE !

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** wait so was it like dick to dick? Or was it a dick in each hand?

 **[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** klsdjjfghs it was dick 2 dick

 **[#JusticeForSnot to Baby Boys]** I’ve never been more proud of you

 **[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** yh, im prd 2

 **[dicc succ to Baby Boys]** someone tell me why a kid who’s barely out of high school is congratulating me on getting a handjob

 **[Babiest Boy to Baby Boys]** <3

 

Seokmin jumped, nearly dropping his phone as Jeonghan leant over to look at the screen. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

“What are you up to that’s got you blushing?”

Seokmin flushed darker. “I blush easy.”

Jeonghan smirked. “Sure, it’s nothing to do with whatever’s going on in that group chat, right?”

Soonyoung rubbed his ankle against Seokmin’s thigh. “He does blush easy, Jeonghan. Stop reading into things.”

Jeonghan pouted. “You guys never let me have any fun.”

Jun grunted a laugh from above them. “That’s because your idea of fun is putting your dick in anything that breathes.”

“That’s defamation of character,” Jeonghan protested.

“Hands up,” Wonwoo said, grinning wildly, “if Jeonghan has ever hit on you.”

Seokmin looked around as they all raised their hands, including Soonyoung who reached down to take Seokmin’s hand, raising it for him.

“When did he hit on me?”

Jeonghan broke out of his sulk to laugh at Seokmin. “At least three times already tonight.”

The others laughed, Soonyoung leaning forward to hug Seokmin. Seokmin held onto Soonyoung’s arms.

“You’re cute,” Soonyoung said, right next to his ear before straightening up again.

Seokmin blushed, his entire face burning, and Jeonghan laughed next to him.

“God you do blush easy.”

Seokmin pouted, wrapping his arms around one of Soonyoung’s shins and resting his cheek on his knee. Soonyoung’s hand tangled in his hair again as the game came back onscreen. Joshua heaved himself out of Seungcheol and Jihoon’s laps and resumed his position in front of the TV, the rest of them going quiet for the kick off.

At some point, Seokmin fell asleep with his face still pressed against Soonyoung’s knee. He was woken by all seven of them jumping up and cheering, Soonyoung almost tripping over him as they all gathered in a big hug. Seokmin was disoriented as he yawned, and when he looked at the TV through their legs, he saw the Crusaders had won. Soonyoung looked down at him to see Seokmin still on the floor.

He crouched down in front of him. “Sorry, I got a little excited.”

Seokmin was about to tell him off, but the smile that stretched across Soonyoung’s face made him stop. “It’s okay, I’m fine.”

Soonyoung smiled impossibly bigger and stood up again, offering a hand down to Seokmin. He took it gladly, allowing Soonyoung to help him up off the floor. Wonwoo was packing up the laptop and Jeonghan was asking him to confirm where the duct tape was when Seokmin felt himself being pulled down from behind. Before he knew what was happening, he was sitting in Soonyoung’s lap as Soonyoung wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face to Seokmin’s shoulder blade. Seokmin hated the fact that it made him blush, and hated even more the look that Jeonghan gave him when he saw it.

“Soonyoung, you should be careful.”

Soonyoung lifted his head from Seokmin’s shoulder. “About what?”

Jeonghan smirked. “Your boyfriend’s gonna combust if you make him blush anymore.”

Seokmin squirmed with the heat in his face, scowling at Jeonghan as he simply laughed. “Quit pointing it out, you’re making it worse.”

Jeonghan held a hand to his cheek. “That’s adorable.”

Seokmin hid his face in his hands, sliding down Soonyoung’s legs until he parted them, Seokmin then sitting between his legs with Soonyoung’s chest pressed to his back. Soonyoung laughed as well, kissing Seokmin behind his right ear.

“Leave him alone, Jeonghan,” Soonyoung said for a second time that night.

Jeonghan shrugged, picking up his bag and walking off to the bathroom without another word. Eventually, Seokmin took his hands away from his face and tried to let Soonyoung cuddle him without over thinking things.

Jeonghan and Jun left together; Jeonghan dressed in full drag for his show and looking so good that Seokmin was confused about his sexuality for a moment. Jihoon, Seungcheol and Joshua left soon after, when Jihoon gathered all his things and stared at his boyfriends from the front door. Even though there was now room on the space for Seokmin to get out of Soonyoung’s lap, he found he didn’t want to. Instead, Wonwoo took up two seats as he changed the input on the TV and picked up what Seokmin assumed was a controller for a game console. Soonyoung removed an arm from around Seokmin to squeeze Wonwoo’s calf muscle.

“Can you sort out dinner?”

Wonwoo frowned as a loading screen popped up. “Why do I have to?”

“Because I’m busy,” he said, placing the arm back across Seokmin’s torso.

Wonwoo groaned, but he hefted himself off the couch and tossed the controller down on the cushions. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Soonyoung laughed. “I am.”

It made Seokmin a little uncomfortable, but he pushed it down as he remembered he’d promised not to talk about it anymore.

Wonwoo ordered pizza that they all ate together as Wonwoo and Soonyoung took turns trying to beat an enemy in whatever game they were playing. Seokmin felt small and warm from where he sat against Soonyoung, happy to just be in his company. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, his phone started buzzing with a call.

He answered it through a yawn. “Hey.”

Minghao’s voice was slightly panicked on the other end. “Hey, why weren’t you answering my texts?”

Seokmin frowned. “I was worried you were being gross.”

They laughed in relief. “I wasn’t, I just wanted to know what time you were coming over.”

Seokmin slumped against Soonyoung’s chest and Wonwoo paused the game. He had organised to stay the night on Minghao and Mingyu’s couch, but he really didn’t want to leave. He was comfortable and happy and tired and the thought of a bus ride to his friends’ apartment felt overwhelming.

Soonyoung kissed the top of his head. “Do you have to go?”

Seokmin sighed. “I don’t want to.”

Wonwoo leant forward and grabbed another slice of pizza. “So stay the night here, then.” He smiled. “Soons has a double bed so you don’t have to push him off the couch.”

Soonyoung tutted at him, but Seokmin was too comfortable to be embarrassed. He turned his head and looked up at Soonyoung.

“Is that okay?”

Soonyoung smiled down at him, pushing back some of Seokmin’s hair. “So long as you’re okay with it.”

Seokmin nodded and held the phone back to his ear. “I’m gonna crash here.”

He could almost hear the smirk in Minghao’s voice. “Okay, stay safe. I hope you get your dick suc–”

Seokmin scrambled to hang up the phone before Minghao could say anything more. Soonyoung chuckled into his hair, but Wonwoo didn’t seem to have heard, so Seokmin put his phone on silent and settled back into Soonyoung again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter !! fair warning to those of you who don't like smut, the last chapter (hopefully posted sometime today) is just gonna be Seokmin losing his virginity lol but other than that, this is all that's left!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin finally loses his virginity

Seokmin knew he had only had half a bottle of cider, but it felt like he’d had a lot more when Soonyoung was straddling his hips and sucking on his collar bones. Seokmin was flat on his back in Soonyoung’s bed, shirt long discarded on the floor and his boxers sticking to the sweat on his skin. His hands settled on Soonyoung’s hips as he tried not to writhe beneath him, but Soonyoung appeared to be on a mission.

After giving Seokmin’s left nipple a teasing lick, Soonyoung moved his mouth back to Seokmin’s, kissing him harshly before speaking against his mouth.

“How comfortable?”

Seokmin struggled to process things though the haze of his arousal. “Comfortable?”

Soonyoung ran a hand through Seokmin’s hair before tugging it a little. “How far are you comfortable going?”

Seokmin moaned as Soonyoung continued lightly pulling his hair. “Anything, god anything is fine.”

Soonyoung nodded above him and ground his hips down against Seokmin’s, Seokmin moaning loudly in response. Above him, Soonyoung smiled almost wickedly as he repeated the motion.

“God, you’re so hot, baby,” Soonyoung said through gritted teeth, and Seokmin gripped Soonyoung’s hips tighter. Soonyoung leant down to suck on Seokmin’s lip as he kept grinding. “I want you in me so bad.”

“Wait, what?”

Soonyoung froze, lifting his head and looking down at Seokmin. “What?”

Seokmin hated himself for blushing. “Me in you?”

“Is that okay?”

Soonyoung sat up in his lap and Seokmin sat up too, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s waist. “I kind of assumed you’d be in charge.”

Soonyoung’s hands were resting on Seokmin’s shoulders and he squeezed them reassuringly. “I’m only a bottom, not a sub.”

“That’s a thing?”

Soonyoung smiled, kissing Seokmin briefly. “Sure is. Are you okay with that?”

Seokmin looked down. “You’ll have to walk me through it, but I’m down.”

“That’s cute.” He kissed Seokmin’s nose and rubbed a thumb on his collar bone. “We can make it work.”

A few moments later, Seokmin was sat between Soonyoung’s legs holding a bottle of lube and waiting for instruction. Soonyoung took off his own underwear, knees lifted up on either side of Seokmin. He rearranged the pillows under his head so he could look at Seokmin.

Seokmin was easily distracted by Soonyoung’s naked body before him. His whole body was lightly tanned, not as deeply as himself but enough that he had a soft glow to him. His stomach looked soft as well as defined, suggesting a hint of muscle beneath his skin. His dick was hard against his stomach, and though Seokmin hadn’t seen any other penises outside of porn, he thought Soonyoung’s looked nice. Soonyoung snapped his fingers and Seokmin looked to his face.

“Sorry, I just,” he sighed deeply, “you’re really the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Seokmin delighted in the light rosiness that spread across Soonyoung’s cheeks. “What about Yuju?”

“Yuju has nothing on you.” Seokmin looked down at the lube in his hand. “Okay, help me out here.”

“Have you ever fingered yourself?”

Seokmin thought about the one time he had made an attempt. “I tried to once.” He wished the bedside lamp was turned off to better hide his blush. “My arm got tired though.”

Soonyoung laughed in a way that made it seem like he didn’t want to. “Fair enough. Uh, okay.” He sat up, taking the lube from Seokmin. “Are you right or left handed?”

“Right.”

Soonyoung nodded, gently taking Seokmin’s right hand in his left. “Start with one finger.” Seokmin held out his index finger and allowed Soonyoung to pour some of the liquid on it. He spread it around so the finger had a good coating, then capped the bottle and lay down again. “Start slow; it’s been a while.”

Seokmin nodded, instinctively putting his clean hand on Soonyoung’s thigh before finally looking down at Soonyoung’s asshole. Before he got overwhelmed, he made eye contact with Soonyoung and held it, only then moving his finger to prod against Soonyoung.

Soonyoung was biting his lip as Seokmin finally got the tip of his finger inside. “Do you want me to turn off the light?”

Seokmin felt most of his anxiety flush out of him. “Yes please.”

Soonyoung smiled before reaching over and flicking the light off. Light from the street outside filtered through the curtains, but it was enough that Seokmin didn’t feel so insecure. He squeezed Soonyoung’s thigh and kissed his kneecap before slowly pushing his finger in deeper. It was warm and tight and different from how he had imagined it. He kept pushing forward until he got his finger down to the last knuckle. He kissed Soonyoung’s knee again.

“Is that okay?”

Soonyoung’s voice was strained a little. “That’s good, baby. You can move it if you want.”

Seokmin started hesitantly moving his finger in and out of Soonyoung’s ass, slowly at first but picking up the pace a little when Soonyoung started letting out small whimpers. Gaining confidence, he started running his left hand up and down Soonyoung’s thigh, touch light against his warm skin.

“You can try adding another,” Soonyoung panted out.

“I need more lube for that, right?”

Soonyoung huffed a laugh. “Don’t you dare go in dry.”

Seokmin blushed, but he felt better about it in the low light. He withdrew his finger and felt around for the lube, spreading it across his first two fingers. He resumed stroking Soonyoung’s thigh and pressed his fingers back to Soonyoung’s ass. The muscle felt tighter around his fingers, but it was easier to slide past it, and by the time he was in to the last knuckle again, Soonyoung was panting.

He started pumping again, but the first ring of muscles wasn’t loosening up. He was about to ask about it before Soonyoung gasped.

“Okay, so next,” he swallowed hard, “you gotta separate your fingers.”

“Separate them how?” Seokmin asked, still moving his fingers in and out.

Soonyoung lifted one of his own hands from where it was gripping the mattress and made a scissor motion with his fingers. “Like that. Gently, though.”

Seokmin nodded, pulling his fingers out a little before trying to copy what Soonyoung had done in the air. Eventually, Soonyoung loosened up enough for him to do it easily, and he took to scissoring his fingers as he pumped them; something that made Soonyoung cry out and arch his back the first time he did it.

When Soonyoung was squirming harder beneath him, dick dripping precum onto his stomach, Seokmin took the initiative.

“Do you need more?”

Soonyoung tossed his head back against the pillows. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t forget the lube.”

Seokmin once again withdrew his fingers, finding the lube easily and spreading it across three fingers. It was easier to get them in, having stretched Soonyoung a little more through the scissoring. He continued to pump his fingers, enjoying the sounds it pulled from Soonyoung’s throat and how he writhed below him. After a few minutes, Soonyoung held out a hand.

“Give me your spare hand.”

Frowning, Seokmin did as he was told, and Soonyoung touched their fingers together, along the underside of their hands.

“Do this,” he said, and curled his fingers upwards.

Confused, Seokmin didn’t ask any questions and instead just tried to copy the motion as best he could. After doing it a couple times, he hit something round and slightly harder. Soonyoung let out a high-pitched moan that sounded almost like a squeal and arched his back nearly all the way off the bed. Seokmin instantly stopped, not wanting to hurt Soonyoung.

“Shit, I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Soonyoung’s legs pulled up a little either side of him. “God right there, do it again.”

Seokmin did so, and once again Soonyoung’s entire body reacted to the movement. As Seokmin started curling his fingers more rapidly, Soonyoung’s moans got louder and more desperate. Seokmin couldn’t help but be curious.

“What is it?”

Between moans and his gritted teeth, Soonyoung only just managed to answer. “Prostate. Good,” he deteriorated into another moan, and Seokmin put the rest of it together.

He looked down at Soonyoung’s dick that was reddened with how hard it was. Soonyoung started reaching a hand to wrap around it own dick, but Seokmin smacked it away. Soonyoung damn near keened, and Seokmin steeled himself before leaning down and wrapping his mouth around the head of Soonyoung’s dick.

The taste was distinct, but not entirely unpleasant. Soonyoung yelped out and his hands flew to Seokmin’s hair, pulling at it frantically. Seokmin tried his best to suck and swirl his tongue around the head of Soonyoung’s dick, overly cautious about scraping it with his teeth. All the while, he kept thrusting and curling his fingers into Soonyoung’s prostate and soon enough Soonyoung was moaning and convulsing under him, back arching and hands with a death grip on Seokmin’s hair.

Seokmin had thought it was an orgasm, but when Soonyoung didn’t release, he kept sucking harder. Soonyoung groaned, sitting up and pulling Seokmin off him. Feeling lost and horribly insecure all of a sudden, Seokmin sat up and stared at Soonyoung as he heaved and panted before him.

Once Soonyoung had caught his breath, he crawled forward and into Seokmin’s lap, instantly connecting their lips. Seokmin made a sound of protest against Soonyoung’s mouth and he pulled away. Soonyoung looked every bit as if he had just had an orgasm, which only confused Seokmin further.

“What happened?” Seokmin started, not knowing how to word his question. “You came but you didn’t cum.”

Soonyoung laughed somewhat bashfully, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Seokmin’s. “Multiple orgasms.”

Seokmin felt his dick twitch against Soonyoung’s ass. “That’s a thing?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “Yeah, um, it’s something I figured out last year. Comes in handy.”

Seokmin kissed him hard. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“Thanks,” Soonyoung laughed as Seokmin kissed his neck. “Can we talk about you giving head, though? I haven’t cum that hard for a long time.”

Seokmin buried his face in Soonyoung’s neck as he blushed. “Was it okay?”

“Okay?” Soonyoung repeated, placing his hands on Seokmin’s cheeks and forcing him to lift his head. “Seokmin, that was fucking incredible.” He kissed him for a moment. “Especially for your first time.”

They made out for a while, Seokmin stroking a hand up and down Soonyoung’s spine.

“So if you can have multiple orgasms…” Seokmin trailed off.

Soonyoung smirked against Seokmin’s mouth. “We’re not finished.” He gave Seokmin a final peck before sliding off his lap. “Lie down, on your back.”

Seokmin almost fell off the bed in his attempt to lie down, and Soonyoung laughed at him cheerfully. Seokmin lifted his hips as Soonyoung pulled down his boxers, relief flooding him as his dick was finally free of its confines. Soonyoung swung a leg over Seokmin’s, straddling his thighs as he looked down at Seokmin’s dick.

“I forgot how nice your dick is.” He slowly wrapped a hand around it, and the sudden contact had Seokmin gripping the sheets. “I’m sorry you haven’t had any attention, baby.”

Seokmin moaned at the name, still not really knowing how to respond to it. “It’s okay, I’m patient.”

Soonyoung smiled down at him as he started to tease Seokmin, running his fingers along his length with feather light movements. “Thank you, baby. Can you get a condom? They’re in the top drawer.”

Seokmin gathered up what little control he still had over his body and twisted his torso to open the drawer of the bedside table, finding a condom and handing it to Soonyoung.

“Thanks.” He took the hand off Seokmin’s dick and worked on getting the wrapper open.

Once the condom was out of its wrapping, Soonyoung took Seokmin’s dick back in his hand and made a show of rolling the condom down it. Once it was on, he started pumping his hand around it, and Seokmin felt himself fading.

“Soonyoung,” he whined out, “hurry.”

Soonyoung nodded, removing his hand and wiping it on his own chest. He lifted his hips and crawled forward, placing one hand beside Seokmin’s head as the other reached down to grasp Seokmin’s dick.

Soonyoung dipped his head down to rest their foreheads together, murmuring against Seokmin’s mouth. “Is this okay?”

The words seemed loaded, like Soonyoung was saying something more than what he spoke. For a horrible moment, Seokmin wanted to say no and back out and run all the way to Minghao and Mingyu. But it was fleeting, dissipating as soon as he looked up at the work of art above him. Soonyoung’s cheeks were flushed, bottom lip swollen and hair a mess around his face. Seokmin’s chest swelled.

“This is more than okay.”

He thought that maybe Soonyoung felt the something more in his words, too, because his face softened, and even in the dim light, Seokmin could see the glisten of Soonyoung’s eyes.

Seokmin wasn’t given any time to think on it, however, as Soonyoung was suddenly lowering himself until Seokmin was balls deep in his ass. It was warm and soft and had Seokmin gasping as he grasped Soonyoung’s thighs. Soonyoung chuckled, seeming way too casual for someone with a dick in their ass. He took Seokmin’s wrists gently and moved them away from himself. Seokmin could do little but breathe heavily as Soonyoung pinned his hands to the bed above his head. He was leaning down over Seokmin, faces level.

“No touching.”

Seokmin whined. “Why not?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “It’s more fun.”

With no further warning, Soonyoung was lifting and dropping his hips rapidly, the movement taking Seokmin by surprise. His first instinct was to reach for Soonyoung’s hips, but Soonyoung held his wrists firmly in place. Seokmin figured out pretty quickly that he wasn’t going to last very long, as Soonyoung bounced and ground on his dick, fingers digging into his wrists. He did his best to communicate this to Soonyoung, which proved difficult as he was unrelenting above him.

“Soonyoung, fuck, it’s too good.”

Soonyoung was out of breath as he answered, only spurring Seokmin on further. “Are you close, baby?”

Seokmin could only nod, struggling to keep his eyes open to watch Soonyoung. After thinking for a moment, Soonyoung released one of Seokmin’s hands, guiding it to his dick as it bounced above Seokmin’s stomach. Soonyoung wrapped Seokmin’s hand around himself, keeping his hand over Seokmin’s before changing the angle of his hips.

Seokmin assumed his dick was hitting Soonyoung’s prostate, as they pumped his dick together and Soonyoung started to clench around him. It didn’t take much longer before Seokmin was shaking almost violently, his orgasm hitting him so hard it rendered him completely unable to control his body. Every muscle was tensing and his limbs moved on their own accord; his knees lifting then locking his legs straight, his free hand clenching in a fist and releasing. He threw his head back and choked out a moan that had him blushing harder than he ever remembered blushing before.

Soonyoung started pumping his dick faster, his bounces getting more forceful before he was finally cumming across Seokmin’s chest, the spurts reaching up to his collar bones. Seokmin forced himself to watch Soonyoung through it, marvelling at how beautiful he looked with his mouth wide open and eyes shut tight. Soonyoung milked them both a little more with half-hearted jerks of his wrist and lazy rolls of his hips.

Just before Seokmin went into overstimulation, Soonyoung collapsed forward, landing on Seokmin’s chest with his ass still full. They panted together and Soonyoung released Seokmin’s other hand, which instantly moved to Soonyoung’s hair. Seokmin had never been more exhausted and satisfied in his life; Soonyoung’s weight on him like a warm blanket.

He thought they might fall asleep like that, but Soonyoung heaved himself up and gingerly lifted himself off Seokmin’s dick. A small whimper left Seokmin’s mouth as his dick was left cold, and Soonyoung laughed a little.

Seokmin allowed Soonyoung to remove the condom and find some wet wipes, mopping at their chests and crotches and then getting a clean one to wipe sweat from Seokmin’s face. When Soonyoung had finished cleaning them up, Seokmin opened his eyes to watch him pull on a clean pair of underwear and sit on the edge of the bed.

“Do you want me to find you a pair?” he asked, rubbing at his eye with the ball of his hand.

Seokmin sighed. “I can’t think about anything but sleep right now.”

Soonyoung laughed, moving to lie next to Seokmin. They both lay on their sides, and Soonyoung tangled their fingers together between them.

“Was it okay?” Soonyoung asked, brushing some of Seokmin’s hair back. “Do you regret it?”

Seokmin shook his head, closing his eyes. “It was amazing. You’re amazing.”

He heard the smile in Soonyoung’s voice. “You were, too. Big or little spoon?”

“Big.”

Soonyoung let go of Seokmin’s hand and Seokmin felt him shift on the bed before Soonyoung was pressing himself against Seokmin’s chest and spreading a duvet over them. Seokmin wrapped an arm around him and burrowed his face into the juncture between Soonyoung’s neck and shoulder. They were silent for a while and Seokmin was almost asleep when Soonyoung squeezed his forearm.

“Hey Seokmin?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

And that was the something more Seokmin had felt in their words earlier. His chest swelled again and he pressed his lips to Soonyoung’s bare skin.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cannot believe that it's over! I'm going to miss writing this one a lot, it was so much fun rip  
> Thank you all so so much for your comments and kudos, it means the absolute world to me to know that people are reading and enjoying my work, and that you love my characters as much as I do (yeah they're svt members but they're my versions of them lol)  
> BUT !! this isn't the end! I'm definitely going to be adding to this series, it's just this story arc that is finished for now. So far I have two prequels; one for gyuhao and one for soonwo, so if you haven't checked them out yet please do! In terms of the future of these characters, I have a few things planned, so it isn't really goodbye just yet :)  
> Again, thank you so much for all your support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much of the rest of the fic <333  
> Update: this fic is the top most kudos complete fic with soonseok as the main pairing and I'm unbelievably happy, thank you all so so much  
> Update 2: I JUST REALISED I NEVER DISCLOSED WHO WONWOO WAS BANGING SFJGHS but it's a secret ... all will be revealed in a sequel at some point


End file.
